WHISPERS OF THE PAST
by sidhefaerie
Summary: A spell that Merlin cast has brought them together again for a second chance at the life they wanted. Arthur and Merlin go through many lives together until the return of Guinevere. The past whispers a reflection as each milestone is reached.
1. Chapter 1

Rating: R (sex, violence and naughty words)  
Characters/Pairings: Merlin/Freya, Arthur/Gwen, Elyan, Uther(Luther), León, Gwaine, Lancelot(Lance), Percival, Tom, Morgana OC(Vivvie(Vivianna), Carol, Wendy, Mike, Devon, Druid Healer, Amy)  
Summary: A spell that Merlin cast has brought them together again for a second chance at the life they wanted. Arthur and Merlin go through many lives together until the return of Guinevere. The past whispers a reflection as each milestone is reached.  
Author's notes: This one is both modern and cannon. Every chapter starts with a look at the past.

_WHISPERS happen every day. They are the memories of our soul or the thoughts of our minds. The past even whispers images that haunt our dreams and even our waking moments._

**WHISPERS OF THE PAST**  
**PART 1**

"Merlin DO something!" Tears were streaming down Gwen's face as she knelt on the cold stone floor where Arthur lay. Blood pooled around him on floor. It was everywhere. It soaked into the silk of her gown.

That was just it. There was nothing that he could do. He was surprised that Arthur had made it back to Camelot at all. If he hadn't brought him by magic, he wouldn't have. The wounds were beyond even his skills or magic. Not even the Cup of Life could save Arthur now.

"Sorry Gwen. There is nothing I can do."

"Please Merlin! I can't lose him!" Gwen held Arthurs hand tightly in both of hers. Her eyes pleaded with him. Then she turned her gaze back to Arthur.

Merlin had an idea. "Give me your hand." She complied. He took Arthur's other hand and mumbled some words that Gwen didn't pay attention to. Golden sparkly light swirled around them.

Arthur stared at Gwen. My wife, I love you. He couldn't say it but his eyes told her. He breathed once…. twice … and then nevermore.

"No!' she screamed. Throwing herself on her husband's lifeless body, her sobs reverberated throughout the palace. Her sorrow rippled throughout the kingdom.

Merlin sat back on the floor, tears streaming down his face. "I'm sorry, Gwen. I'm sorry. The spell will bring us together again. It will give us another chance."

Gwen didn't hear him. She didn't want to. All she could was sob. Elyan tried to get her off the floor. She pushed him away. Nothing mattered now that he was gone.  
O~X~O~X~O~X~

Arthur stared at the small woman in the lavender dress across the shop. It wasn't that the dress was anything special. It was rather plain except for the white silk roses embroidered around the neckline. Maybe it was the long dark curls or even the way the light was shining on her. In his mind he only had one thought: Guinevere. Where he came up with that name, he didn't know but it fit her somehow. He stood there by the tomatoes just so he could see her better. She's just a dream or a vision from a past life maybe. That's all it is. Just as he had that thought she looked at him and smiled.

Why is that handsome man looking in my direction? He is like a knight in the way he is standing, like he is ready for battle. It's like he's King Arthur or something. Gwen quickly looked back at the apples.

They had been secretly watching each other like this for a few minutes. Merlin had been watching them both wondering if they would ever speak to each other. He put a can of soup in the trolley. "Why don't you just speak to her? You know you want to"

"Shut up, Merlin." Arthur frowned at the slim man beside him.

I can't take it anymore. Merlin shook his head and walked up to the woman before Arthur could stop him. "Hi my name is Merlin and this is Arthur," he said gesturing at Arthur,

"Nice to meet you, Merlin. I'm Guinevere but most people call me Gwen. Nice to meet you too, Arthur is it?" She smiled at them both. His name is Arthur. It seemed all too familiar to have these two men together in front of her. "Like the King in the legend?" Why did I say that?

Arthur looked at his feet trying to hide his surprise. How did I know that her name is Guinevere? Then he looked up and smiled at her. "Yes. Were you named after the Queen from the legend then?"

She laughed. "My mother studied medieval lit at University. So I'm well versed on that particular legend. It was my favorite. She told me the story often when I was a child."

"Um…. Maybe we could discuss over drinks sometime." I can't believe that just came out of my mouth. "Sorry. That sounded so …. Well, so rude." She's going to think I'm a nutter for sure.

Gwen smiled seeing the colour creep up in his cheeks. "Not at all. I'd love to." She starts to dig in her bag for her mobile to get his number. "Just a minute and I'll give you my number." I can't believe I'm doing this.

Arthur took his mobile out and he and Gwen exchanged numbers. They smiled at each other a little awkwardly. They both felt suddenly shy.

That was far too easy, Merlin thought. He looked at them both and wondered if they realized what just happened. It had been centuries since he cast the spell to reunite them. That was a day he hoped they would never remember. It was full of death and sadness. A vision of Gwen sobbing as she clutched the mangled body of Arthur floated through his mind. He shook his head to displace it.

This was the first time he could find them both. He and Arthur had been through a few lifetimes but this was the first time he could find Gwen. That was easy compared to getting Arthur to shop.

"Well. I must get going. I'm cooking for my father tonight" Gwen said still smiling. Not sure what to do next, she held out her hand to Arthur.

"Then until we meet again, My Lady" Arthur took her hand and kissed it lightly as if he had done that sort of thing all the time. Oh yeah she's gonna really think I'm a nutter.

She blushed as he let go of her hand then gave Merlin a smile as she left them.

Merlin rolled his eyes and snorted in amusement. They are even more ridiculous this time around. He had been with Arthur since University and he had never seen Arthur kiss a woman's hand in this lifetime.

Arthur gave him a glare then watched as she walked away. "Let's go, Merlin. I have to read the reports on that overseas deal. My father wants my input first thing in the morning."

Some things never change. He's still a prat. Merlin smiled. "Of course, Arthur"


	2. Chapter 2

**PART 2**

Arthur stood on the battlement overlooking the town. The night was airless and hot. He was not getting any sleep. In the distance, a flash of lightening flared angrily. Still no air came to him where he stood. Then he saw her. A flutter of lavender caught in the flash of light. He smiled and watched her as she walked to her home. Just as she was about to disappear out of site, she turned and looked up at him. It was if she felt him there. She waved and smiled and then disappeared from his view. He sighed. The storm clouds burst forcing him back in the palace. Now maybe he could at least dream….of her.  
O~X~O~X~O~X~

Sitting on the bed in his room, Arthur pushed the files from his lap and took out his mobile and called her. He toyed with a pencil impatiently as it rang. He was hopeful.

She answered. "Hello?"

"Hello Gwen? This is Arthur. We met in the shop yesterday." Yes, she definitely thinks I'm mental now.

She laughs. "Oh yes Arthur like the legend. I remember you and your friend Merlin." Oh yes he will think I meet men at shops all the time.

"I was wondering if you weren't busy, maybe we could meet for a drink or whatever you'd like." Now she thinks I'm desperate.

"I would love to meet. There is a pub on the corner near where I work we could meet there. Say in about an hour." Oh and I meet the men from shops at pubs all the time.

"Great! Just give me the address and I'll meet you." he wrote the address down on a scrap of paper. "Until then, My Lady." Yes, desperate and mental, that's me.

"Yes till then." She laughed.

They disconnected and Arthur grabbed his jacket and keys and headed out. "Merlin, I'm going out." He called out as he went thru the front door.

Merlin looked up from where he sat on the sofa just in time to see Arthur go. Finally, he thought. It wasn't that difficult to figure out that Arthur was going to meet Gwen. He smiled.  
~X~

Arthur walked into the pub and saw her sitting at a small table in the corner. She was wearing lavender again. This time it was a blouse. Her dark hair coiled over her shoulders. He smiled and waved as she looked up. He walked over and sat in the chair opposite hers. I hope she hasn't been waiting long.

Gwen smiled as he sat down. He was handsome with his deep blue eyes and his blonde hair. Usually she didn't go for his type but there was something about him. He's like the stories my mother told me only he is real.

"I hope you haven't been waiting long." Arthur smiled. He motioned for the waitress. Her hair is so beautiful. He wanted to wrap one of those dark curls around his fingers.

"No, I just got here myself a moment ago." There was something in his smile that felt so familiar. Gwen felt suddenly self conscious as he looked at her. It felt almost intimate.

The waitress came over and took the order. They sat for a few minutes without saying anything. Instead of being awkward, the silence felt comforting and reassuring.

"So what do you do?" Gwen finally asked. "Work I mean." Maybe he slays dragons.

"I work for my father. We have a shipping business. We ship all over the world. What do you do?" Arthur smiled. Besides look beautiful.

"I'm a nurse. Not a very glamorous job, but its fulfilling." She felt suddenly unworthy.

"I think it's brilliant. You give people comfort. I just give orders." He felt suddenly unworthy.

She laughed. "Just like a king."

He laughed. "Prince, maybe. My father is the king of the operation, so to speak."

The waitress brought the drinks and the chips they ordered. They stared at the plate as silence visited again.

Alright if he isn't going to say it I will. "Arthur I have the strangest feeling that we have met before. I don't know if we did, but I can't remember where." There, she said it.

He frowned a little and nodded. "I have the same feeling and I'm sure I would remember you. I could never forget someone so beautiful. I... I'm sorry there I go being rude again." Why do I keep doing that?

She laughed and reached for his hand. "Nor would I forget someone so ….rude." He is so sweet even if he's rude.

He looked at her hand on his, familiar and warm. "Guinevere" The way her name felt as he said it stirred him.

Gwen just looked at him and felt a sudden rush of emotion. "No one calls me that but somehow it seems right for you to do it."

"Because my name is Arthur?" he looked up at her.

"No, because it makes me feel special." Gwen squeezed his hand and smiled at him.

Arthur smiled back. "You are special."

Silence came to comfort them again.


	3. Chapter 3

**PART 3**

Merlin watched them as he served the evening meal at the King's table. They looked at each other with longing when they thought no one was looking. The thing that the Prince and the serving girl didn't realize was that everyone saw. The only one who seemed to not notice was the one person that would be their biggest obstacle, the King. How could Uther not see what was so obvious to the rest of us? Merlin filled the cups once more. Thankfully the meal would be over soon. All that could be hoped for was that the King stayed oblivious to what was right in front of him.  
O~X~O~X~O~X~

Merlin watched Arthur from the kitchen as he flipped through the channels. Arthur has been in a strange mood since he came back from seeing Gwen at the pub two days ago.

"What's wrong with you Arthur?" Merlin had a feeling it had to do with Gwen. "Call her. I'm sure she would love to go out with you again." He came into the lounge carrying two cups of tea.

"What?" Arthur looked annoyed with him. That's just it. Would she want to see me again?

"Call Gwen and ask her out." Merlin handed him a hot cup of tea. "It's been two days. Call her.' I'm going to have to enchant him, I just know it.

"Merlin, have you ever wondered if we have lived before? I mean like a reincarnation thing. Remember at University how everyone thought it was hilarious that we were 'Arthur and Merlin,' Now, I meet a girl named Guinevere. This is all too unsettling. She seems so familiar to me." Arthur looked at him, curiously.

"Yes, it does seem very coincidental, doesn't it?" Merlin looked at the cup in his hands. Oh no. It's time for the talk again. It happens every time about now but this time it's different. They found Gwen.

"What is it? Tell me." Arthur looked at him suspiciously. Merlin is hiding something from me.

"Arthur, just call Gwen." Merlin turned to walk back to the kitchen. I can't do this now.

"I knew her name before she told me. I feel so connected to her. I feel so… I don't know." Arthur sits his tea on the table in front of him. "Merlin, she's my wife isn't she? It's not a coincidence. We have all lived before, haven't we?" Arthur said quietly. "Last night I dreamt of a battle. I was wearing chainmail and armor. She was there on a cold stone floor crying. Merlin, say I'm imagining the whole thing. Just say something"

Merlin froze where he stood. Usually he would have to explain it to Arthur. He's never figured it out for himself before. Merlin turned and faced him. "Yes Arthur. We have. Everyone has. This may sound totally mental but I cast a spell as you took your dying breath to reunite the three of us again. You and I have had other lives. This is the first time we found Gwen. I look for her every time but I have never found her before now." Merlin sat down on the sofa next to him.

"You're right, this all sounds quite mental. For some reason I believe you. Does she know?" Arthur stared at the cup in his hands. She's my wife, my Guinevere.

Merlin sighed. "I don't think she remembers anything. Well not like you are now. I have the feeling that this is the first time she has returned. I looked for her everywhere and I thought I had found her when Morgana died. I thought I saw her when we were in casualty that night." It was only a glimpse but …

"Merlin, she's a nurse." Arthur looked at him. "Are you telling me that we could have already been together?" We could already be married or at least dating.

"I don't know. All I know is that I cast a spell and when you kiss her, you both will remember everything of the life you had in Camelot." Merlin shook his head.

"You're telling me that I am actually King Arthur. Gwen is the Queen reincarnated. I know you have 'abilities' but is it really magic?" Arthur put his head in his hands then looked up at Merlin.

"Yes, Arthur, it is magic. I have it every life." Merlin sighed. "It seems to be who I am." That sounds mental for sure.

"You better be right about this Merlin." Arthur looked at him incredulously. This is mental.

"What are you going to do put me in the stocks? Been there, done that." He usually wants to kill me about now. He was always angry after they have this talk.

Arthur looked at him. Merlin was serious. I wish I could put him the stocks now. He could believe that Merlin had been in the stocks before, many times.

Arthur took out his mobile and called Gwen.


	4. Chapter 4

**PART 4**

Arthur knocked on the rough hewn door of her house in the lower town.

The door opens and Gwen stands there looking at him questioningly. "Arthur, what are you doing here?"

"I just wanted to know if you would like to take a walk with me." Arthur smiled.

"It's late and I have to work in the morning." Gwen looked at him and sighed.

"I'm sorry. I …. I'm sorry I disturbed you." Arthur turned to walk away.

"Don't be silly. Come in." Gwen opened the door wider to let him in.

Arthur smiled and entered.

Gwen shut the door and turned to him and smiled.

Arthur took a dark red rose from his pocket and presented it to her. "For you, My Lady."  
O~X~O~X~O~X~

Roses in hand, Arthur knocked at the door of the modest house. They were going to dinner. He looks down at the dark blue suit he was wearing. I wish I was wearing chainmail and full armor. He hadn't said anything about what Merlin had told him to her. She would think he was dangerous not just rude.

An older man opened the door and looked at him questioningly.

"Uh, I've come to pick up Guinevere." Arthur shifts uncomfortably on his feet. I hope I have the right house.

"Yes, she said she had a date tonight. Come in I'm Tom, her father." He motions to the small lounge. He looks him up and down."She lets you call her Guinevere?"

"Yes, she does. Oh, I'm Arthur by the way." Arthur held out his hand.

Tom chuckles and shakes it. "You're kidding?" His name is Arthur?

"No." Now her father things I'm mental. Great.

Gwen enters the room from a door behind him. I don't remember him being so tall or so fit. "Arthur, I hope you haven't been waiting long." She gives her father a stern look.

Arthur turned to see Guinevere in a form fitting dress of lavender with a silver chain belt riding her hips. She's even more beautiful than I remember. He stood there with his mouth open for a minute then remembered the roses in his hand. "For you, My Lady." Oh great, now her father definitely will think I'm mental.

"Thank you." She took the roses. They were the dark red ones that smelled heavenly. The ones she loved. I wonder how he knew. "Let me put these in water and I'll be right back. Be nice Dad." She shot her father a warning look before she smiled at Arthur and headed off to the kitchen.

"Well, at least you bring her flowers. That's more than her last boyfriend did. Lance something. He was a real tosser." This one is possibly a keeper. He seems alright.

"I'm sure." Arthur thought that sounded vaguely familiar. Now he remembered, that was the knight that was his rival for Guinevere's affections. Great that annoyance is here.

Gwen came out of the kitchen with the roses in a vase. She sat them on a table near the door she came out of. "Ready, Arthur?" She picks up a wrap Arthur steps up to her to help then offers her his arm. It feels so very familiar to her.

"Good night, sir." Arthur said with a nod to her father.

"Good night, you two." Tom chuckled. First she dates a bloke named Lance then one named Arthur.

They leave for the restaurant.  
~X~

Dinner is quiet with more of those comforting silences. They talk about little things shyly.

Finally desert is served, a large piece of chocolate cake and two forks. Did they have chocolate in Camelot? Arthur couldn't remember.

"You've been quiet Arthur is something wrong?" Gwen looks at him with curiosity. He feels like something is different. I hope it's nothing I've done. It was starting to worry her.

"No it's just been a long week that's all." He's lying to her of course. His mind is full of questions without answers. How do I tell her? What if she won't kiss me?

Gwen takes a bite of the cake. "Hmm this is very good. Here take a bite. Don't let me eat the whole thing." She holds out a forkful of cake to him. I can't believe I'm feeding him cake. I don't care. I want to.

Arthur takes the bite offered. "I don't want to deny your pleasure." Oh that was strange. I can't believe she's feeding me cake. I don't care. She's my wife, sort of.

Gwen looks at him curiously. "It pleases me to share. So have another bite. I insist." She holds out another bite to him teasingly. This feels so natural.

Arthur laughs and complies. When he marries her again they must have chocolate cake. What if she doesn't want to marry me? He looks at her. I refuse to even think of that.

Gwen feeds him bites of cake and he lets her till the plate sits empty between them. He pays.

They head for the car. He opens the car door for her and gets in the driver's side. Do it now, he thinks. He looks at her and smiles. She smiles back. He leans over and kisses her, softly. Emotions and memories all flood in at once. They look at each other with the love of the past with the potential of the future.

"Arthur?" Gwen looks around still a little confused. Too much, so fast. My head is spinning.

"Yes, my Queen?" Arthur smiles at her. It sounds so good to call her Queen again.

"How?" Gwen looks at him in amazement as she touches his chest where the mortal wound was.

"Merlin cast a spell. Remember?" He covers her hand with his. He knows she's thinking of that horrible day. The day he fell at the Battle of Camlann.

"Yes I do. I fed you cake at our wedding feast. Apple cake wasn't it?" It was the driest cake ever. Her head was clearing now.

"Yes. It wasn't as good as that chocolate one tonight." He smiles. She had flowers in her hair.

"Take me home." She leans over and kisses him again, softer deeper. I never want to stop kissing him.

"Guinevere, Camelot is no more." He captures a curl in his fingers. Finally, I get to play with her curls again.

Gwen sighs. That's right everything is gone. "Take me to your flat then."

"Guinevere, this is our first date in this life. It's not proper. Besides Merlin lives there too. Oh, I hope she doesn't believe that.

"Arthur, I don't care. Merlin will understand." He is alive, that is the only thing I care about now.

Arthur starts the car. "Are you sure?" Please don't change your mind.

"Yes, I am sure my King." It sounded good to call him King again.

Arthur heads the car to his and Merlin's flat.  
~X~

The door opens and Gwen walks through. Merlin looks up from the telly and seeing Gwen, he stands. "My Lady!?"

Arthur looks at Merlin and chuckles. "Well if I knew that bringing Guinevere here would get you off that sofa I would have done it already."

"Arthur, be nice for once. It's because of Merlin that we have this second chance. Relax Merlin. I am not the Queen in this time." Gwen looked at Arthur. So different but yet still the same Arthur.

"Nonsense, you will always be the Queen to me." Arthur holds out his hand to seat her in the big overstuffed chair across from the sofa. My Queen.

"My Lady would you like some tea or anything else?" Merlin smiled at her. They had Gwen back finally.

"Merlin, you are not a servant anymore. You haven't been one for a long time, no matter what Arthur says." Gwen sent Arthur a stern look. Arthur just avoided her gaze for the moment.

Merlin sits back down. "Thanks. Arthur your father called. He wants you to go on a trip to France. Something about trouble with a supplier. " Merlin eyes him cautiously.

"See Guinevere, here I am still the Prince." Arthur laughed. Not wanting to give anyone any attention but his love. I'll deal with later.

"Go see what he wants. Merlin will entertain me for a few minutes." Gwen smiles at him. Arthur takes his mobile out and goes into his bedroom to make the call.

When the door shuts, Gwen looks at Merlin. "Merlin you know we can never tell him about how I died." Secrets already. What am I doing?

"I promise you and I will always keep my promises to you." Merlin assured her. "Has he asked?"

"No not yet, but you know he will." Gwen started to tear up a bit. I can't tell him.

"You are younger than when you married. Much younger than when you both died. This time things will not end up the same. Make the best of this chance, Gwen. I don't know if the spell will work a second time." I wasn't sure it would work at all. I better not tell them that.

"I will make sure of it. We will not wait this time. Uther is alive and so is my father. This is so odd. What about Morgana?"

"She was here but she died in a car crash last year. Arthur was a mess about it for a while so was Uther, who's called Luther in this time. Her daughter lives with Luther. Good to know Tom is well. Elyan?"

"At University. He's studying to be an engineer. Lancelot is here too. Do you know of any of the other Knights? Morgana had a daughter?"

"Yes she's about four years of age now. Her name is Vivvie. I'm not sure where the other knights are but they are sure to turn up. Wait. Lancelot is here? How do you know?" Merlin looked at her suspiciously. Oh that's not good.

"I dated him for a while." Gwen laughs.

Merlin laughs. "Does Arthur know?"

"My father told him."

They laugh just as Arthur walks through the door.

"What's so funny?" Arthur looked at the two of them; His friend and his wife. Well she was sort of his wife, anyway.

"Gwen dated Lancelot and didn't even know it." Merlin chuckled.

"Yes, her father told me. But I don't find that amusing, Merlin." Arthur looked annoyed at the name of his past rival for Guinevere's affections. I can't even get free of him in this life time.

"Father wants me to go take care of this thing in France. I should only be gone a few days. When I get back we have much to talk about." He reached down and toyed with one of her loose curls. I could do this all day.

"Gwen, Arthur says you are a nurse. Do you work in casualty?" Merlin asked.

"Not anymore, I did a year ago." Gwen looked curiously at him. "Why do you ask?"

"I thought I saw you the night Morgana died." Merlin explained. "She was taken to St. Thomas."

"That's where I work. I'm in geriatric now. It was possible then that I was there." Gwen sighed. We could have already been together.

"That night was so overwhelming for us all." Arthur looked sad and sighed. I miss my sister even though she was a pain in my ass.

"Yes, I can see that it was." Gwen caressed his cheek. He misses her.

Arthur takes her hand and kisses her palm. My wife.

"We should get some rest." Gwen stood up. "Goodnight, Merlin, sleep well." She walked to the bedroom door and looked back at Arthur. "Are you coming?" Just don't stand there. He can't be shy. Can he?

Arthur looked at her with surprise. "I ….Guinevere…." Bloody hell!

"Oh for pity's sake, Arthur. It's not like we have been chaste in this life. Well have you?" Gwen stood with her hands on her hips and with the familiar tilt of the head. Well come on. He's blushing!

No …. But …. Really Guinevere? Arthur looked completely embarrassed. Surely she isn't intending on having sex. Or is she?

"This is a new time My King and we should make the most of it." She turns and walks into the room as Arthur stares after her.

Merlin chuckles. "I wouldn't keep the Queen waiting if I were you. You do remember her temper, don't you?

"Shut up, Merlin." Arthur took a deep breath and followed His Queen. Oh yes, I remember her temper.

Merlin shook his head. I'd better go. He grabbed his jacket and wondered what was playing at the late night cinema as he headed out of the flat.  
~X~

The sight that met Arthur as he entered his room was breathtaking. Gwen with her hair down and her dress draped over a chair. Standing next to the bed in her bra and knickers, she was moving the various reports and files off bed to the night table. OH MY GOD!

"I see you still like lots of pillows." She says causally. She nodded towards the pile on the floor where she had moved them off the bed. Good, I have his attention.

Arthur opened a drawer and grabbed a t-shirt and thrust it in her direction. "Here!" Remember to be a gentleman even though I don't want to.

"What is that for?" She was looking at like it was a slimy worm or something. He's got to be kidding.

"To wear while you're sleeping, of course." Arthur waved it at her again trying to get her to take it. Please, I can't take it.

She started laughing. "Arthur, please, you'll just take it off me. You always said that you preferred me naked in bed." She reached up and unhooked her bra and draped it over the dress on the chair. She looked at him and smiled. I always preferred him naked as well

Stunned he stood there not able to take his eyes off her. "Uh …um …I guess I did. But that was when we were married. And we were older then." He tossed the rejected t-shirt on the chair. Well, I tried anyway.

"Only a few years older and it was your father that made us have to wait so long." I am not going through that again. She draped her knickers on the chair and walked over to Arthur. She kissed him as she unbuttoned his shirt, running her hand underneath over the fine hair and to his sensitive nipples. She felt him respond to her touch. She smiled.

"Oh bloody hell Guinevere." He mumbled into her hair. Oh I have no chance against her.

He pulled off his jacket and tie and pulled his shirt out of his pants. Her fingers made quick work of the remaining buttons and moved on to the belt and his zip.

His discarded clothes lay in a heap as he lifted her into his arms and laid her on the bed. He kissed her deeply as she ran her hands over his chest and onto his back. She is here and she is his, all his. He kissed her lightly as he moved down her neck to her collar bone. She curled her fingers in his hair and he listened to her breath quicken.

Arthur's hands moved over her with a familiarity that caught Gwen by surprise. He caressed the fullness of her breast and the curve of her hip. Her hands lightly caressed his shoulders and back. His mouth kissed her here and there making her moan softly.

She started to run her hands through his silky golden hair. She felt her need of him intensify. Their breath quickened. His hand slowly moved to where he knew she was most sensitive. She gasped and moaned and leaned into his touch.

He parted her thighs and moved to take her. She kissed him, her tongue searching and caressing his. She knew he was hungry for her as he pressed against her. He is alive and he is hers, all hers. She moved to give him what he wanted. He moaned as he entered her.

Moving together in a familiar rhythm, it was almost hypnotic. He could feel her building to her peak. He guided her hips as he caressed her. He pressed deeper inside and she moaned with each thrust.

She was completely taken over by the pleasure of joining. She cried out burying her face against his neck and let the waves of it wash over her.

He felt her reach her climax and with a few more thrusts he came deep inside her. They lay completely spent and panting in each other's arms.

"Definitely better that we used to do it." Arthur mumbled into her hair. Wow.

"Uh huh." Gwen laughed. Tell him. Suddenly she was quiet as she whispered in his ear. "Arthur, I want a baby."

He lifted his head and looked at her. "Really?" She never fails to surprise me.

"Yes, really." Gwen laughed and kissed him running her fingers through his hair. This time we will have our family.


	5. Chapter 5

PART 5

"We never have time for picnics anymore." Gwen said as she looked at the spread on the blanket as they stepped out on the roof of the turret.

"That's why I did this." Arthur guided Gwen to the blanket. "I just wish it was still daylight."

"I like this. It's romantic here with you under the stars." Gwen smiled up at him as he sat next to her.

"I just wish I wasn't leaving tomorrow but I have no choice. Guinevere, I must defend the kingdom." Arthur looked at her sadly.

"I know but that's not until tomorrow." Gwen leaned over and kissed him softly. "Tonight we will just enjoy this."

"Remember, before we were first married. We had time for picnics and rides and walks." Arthur took her hand and kissed it running his thumb over her knuckles.

"That was before you were king." Gwen caressed his cheek and kissed him again.

"Sometimes I still wish I was a farmer." Arthur chuckled softly.

"And I would still be your wife?" She looked at him teasingly.

"Yes, you would because I cannot breathe without you." Arthur looked at her with all the love in his heart showing in his eyes.

"Arthur, that was lovely." Gwen moved closer and kissed him slowly and deeply. "I will remember this as my favorite picnic ever."  
O~X~O~X~O~X~

Between his schedule and hers they were surprised at how much time they actually had together. There weren't the constant battles taking him away or the never ending task of ruling a kingdom. Being a nurse in the geriatric ward and a businessman in shipping wasn't as time consuming it seemed. That was why Arthur had suggested that they have a picnic. Picnics were a favorite activity that they never seemed to have time for in Camelot.

It was a beautiful day. It was a perfect day for a picnic. Arthur packed the hamper himself with all the things that they enjoyed. They found a big tree in the small park near the flat and spread the blanket.

Gwen looked at Arthur "Did you really do all this yourself? Merlin must have helped a little."

"Yes I did it all by myself. I'm not the spoiled prat you think I am." Arthur looked at her mischievously. I wouldn't trust Merlin with this.

"Arthur, I never have to think about it because I know it." Gwen laughed at him when he looked at her surprised. "I wouldn't have you any other way." She leaned over and kissed him softly. That should appease him.

"Thanks I think." Arthur laughed and started to pull things out of the hamper." I think I have everything." I hope I have everything.

"Well we have each other, that's all we really need." Gwen looked at him then looked up at the branches of the trees. It's not quite Camelot but its lovely.

"Let's see: wine, cheese, chicken, bread and THIS!" Arthur pulled a small square box out of the basket. Thank god I didn't forget it.

Gwen turned to look at him with curiosity. He opened the box revealing an engagement ring. It was amethyst, just like her first ring centuries ago. This time the large stone was surrounded by diamonds. "Guinevere, will you be my Queen again?" Please say yes.

Gwen gasped in surprise. She threw her arms around him nearly knocking him over. "YES!" she drew back and kissed him, long and deep. This will be my favorite picnic ever.

Breathless and laughing, Arthur put the ring on her finger. "Merlin will be relieved." Arthur chuckled. I'm relieved for sure. Shit! They kissed again and laughed as she looked at the ring on her hand. They sat and let the silence comfort them.

After a while, Gwen looked in the basket. "Arthur, where are the glasses?"

"Well, I remembered the ring." Arthur looked slightly embarrassed. Oh shit!

Gwen laughed and kissed him again. "I know Merlin definitely didn't pack the hamper now." I love him.

Arthur looked at her and pouted a little. Gwen looked at him and kissed him. They laughed as they fell back on the blanket.  
~X~

Arthur and Gwen occasionally went out to the pub or dinner with Merlin and Freya. Times were different now. There weren't any of the artificial barriers set up by society. They were all just friends having a good time. As usual they had to wait on Freya.

"Merlin, when is Freya getting here the reservation is for seven?" Gwen looked at her watch standing in the lounge of the small flat.

"Well she was supposed to be here already." Merlin looked at his watch. Where is she?

Arthur came out of their bedroom. "Are you sure she knows its tonight?" We are always waiting on her.

"Yes I'll call her again." the doorbell rang Merlin went to answer it and it was Freya

"Where have you been? We are going to barely make it." Gwen picked up her jacket.

"I'm sorry. My watch stopped working again. It does it whenever Merlin stays over." Freya looked confused as usual.

"Wonder why that happens." Arthur eyed Merlin suspiciously. I went through three watches before I learned not to bring them too near him.

"I have no idea." Merlin looked annoyed at Arthur. "Let's just go."

Gwen looks between Merlin and Arthur and chuckles. How does Freya not know about Merlin's powers?

They leave and walk to the small restaurant around the corner. They just make the reservation. The waitress comes and everyone orders a drink.

"Ok why all the planning for a simple dinner? Is there something going on?" Merlin queried. I know there is.

"Well there is this." Gwen held up her hand and the amethyst engagement ring glittered in the candle light. She smiled and looked lovingly at Arthur.

"Well done, Arthur." Merlin took her hand and looked at the ring closely. "I think this is beautiful. When is the wedding?" Took him long enough.

"That's an engagement ring?" Freya looked at the ring. "It is beautiful though."

"It's my favorite color. So Merlin when are you getting married?" Gwen teased.

Arthur chuckled. "Yes, Merlin when?"

Merlin turned very red and Freya sat there confused as usual. Damn them!  
~X~

Three months from the day in the shop, Gwen and Arthur decided to host a small party to announce their upcoming marriage, just family, of course and maybe some friends. This was nothing compared to the feasts they used to have at Camelot but it took almost as much planning. Invitations sent, menu planned and executed. They were confident.

Gwen started fussing with the sofa cushions. Her nerves were getting to her. She had yet to meet Arthur's father in this life. What if he hated her as much as he did then? Arthur would be torn again between his lady and his kin.

Her father was a little cautious at first but Arthur won him over. Tom had disliked Lance because he thought he wasn't serious about Gwen. Arthur made it clear from the beginning that her happiness was the most important thing to him. Tom respected that and gave his blessing.

The door bell rang. She looked over as Merlin answer the door. It was Freya. Gwen went back to fussing with the cushions.

The bell rang again. Merlin and Freya were in the kitchen so she answered it. A well dressed man stood there. There was no question that this was the same King that tried to keep her and Arthur apart so long ago.

"Hello I'm Luther Penn."

"Oh, hello. Come in Mr. Penn. I'm Gwen." Gwen showed him in and held out her hand to him. He shook it quickly and politely.

"You must be my son's new girlfriend." He looked at her in the same way he used to, like she was nothing.

"Um yes. Yes, I am." She suddenly felt like that young maid she once was.

Before she could shut the door her father was there in the doorway. He was holding a gift in his hands.

"Gwen?"Tom looked at his daughter cautiously.

"Come in Dad. This is Mr. Penn. He's Arthur's father. This is my Dad, Tom Leodegrance. By the way you killed my father once.

"Nice to meet you." Tom held out his hand and Luther shook it as he did Gwen's.

"Yes nice to meet you. I wasn't aware there was to be gifts expected." Luther looked at the box.

"Just a little something I had. I thought they might want it. You know for when they start keeping house." Tom smiled and handed the box to Gwen.

She took it and smiled. The long narrow box was heavy and wrapped neatly. "Thanks Dad."

Just then Arthur comes thru the door with the crisps and extra wine. He smiles and looks at Gwen. "I guess everyone has been introduced? What's that?" He nodded towards the box in Gwen's hands.

"It's a gift for you when you start keeping house." Tom smiled at Arthur. "Really it's more for you than Gwen."

"You didn't have to bring a gift, Tom." Arthur was handing the bags to Merlin in the kitchen as he had come to the doorway. He spotting Freya looking embarrassed behind Merlin. They must have been snogging or something. "Hello Freya. Merlin, why don't you two come out and join us? Is Elyan on the way?" Why should you hide when we can't?

"Yes. He should be on his way." Gwen smiled as she

"What is this all about Arthur?" Luther was definitely impatient and getting a little suspicious.

"Father it's just a "get to know each other" thing. Here have a glass of wine." Arthur handed a glass to his father and held one out to Tom as well. "Tom." He went back to pour more glasses. Alcohol will help.

"Thank you, Arthur." Tom took the glass, amused with the couple's discomfort. He started to feel it too.

The bell rang again. This time it was Elyan. Following behind was Leon. He was the first knight to appear after they had come back together.

"Come in." Gwen hugged them all as they came in. Reinforcements at last.

"What are you doing down this way, Gwen?" Elyan whispered in her ear as she hugged him. He looked around seeing his father looking uncomfortable and so was the well dressed man standing beside him.

"Could everyone sit? Does everyone have a glass?" Gwen took the glass Arthur held out to her. She looked around to make sure everyone had a glass. She and Arthur joined hands. We can do this, together.

"Well we wanted everyone to get to know each other a little better since we … uh…. "Arthur looked at Gwen and she nodded. "Since we are getting married next week." There I said it.

The two fathers looked at the couple with shocked looks on their faces. Merlin was standing where he could see their reactions. He saw Arthur and Gwen tighten the grip on each other's hand in response. Leon, new to the group, was smiling. Freya looked confused as usual. Merlin was mildly amused. Oh this is going to be a disaster.

Elyan looked at his sister and just said what he was thinking. "Gwen, are you pregnant?"

"God, I hope so" Gwen replied. We have been trying, a lot.

Arthur looked at her in amazement. Secretly he hoped so too. We have been trying, a lot.

"No wine for you then." Merlin chuckled and held out his hand for Gwen's glass. They have been trying, a lot.

"Shut up. Merlin you're not helping." Arthur looked at his father then at Tom for some kind of acceptance. Say something, anything.

Tom was the first to come out of shock. "How big a wedding are we talking?" Gwen could see him mentally checking his bank book.

"Well the guest list is everyone you see plus maybe two or three more." Gwen smiled. "We are going to keep it simple. Do it right here with just some champagne and cake."

"Chocolate cake." Arthur chimed in; trying to lighten the mood and it wasn't working.

"Yes, Arthur, it will be chocolate cake." Gwen laughed.

"Are you mad? You can't be serious about this. Didn't you just meet this girl?" There it was Arthur's father's disapproval. Luther looked angry.

"I'm serious and I'm in control of my faculties. Father, marriages used to be arranged in less time than Gwen and I have been together." Well at least in this lifetime.

"This isn't medieval times. There is more to consider. How well do you know her, really, and her family?" Luther countered.

Gwen and Arthur looked at each other and laughed. Merlin looked at the floor, trying hard not to start laughing too.

"Father, you are not talking us out of it so don't bother to try. We did not ask you here to give permission only to give your blessing. If you choose not to give it then so be it." Arthur was not budging this time. I will marry her and you won't stop me this time.

Luther put down the glass of wine he was holding and walked out. Arthur let him go.

"Arthur?" Gwen looked at him. This will not be easy for him.

"Don't worry my Queen. It will all work out." Arthur sighed. It had better.

"What?" Elyan said. "Wait! Your name is really Arthur? I thought she was just calling you that. My sister, Guinevere is marrying a man named Arthur." He rubbed his temple feeling a headache coming on.

"Yes Elyan. His name really is Arthur." Gwen's tone was the one reserved for her brother when he was annoying her. Centuries may have passed but it was still the same tone.


	6. Chapter 6

**PART 6**

The Lords and Ladies of the Court assembled in the throne room for the wedding of King Arthur and a serving girl. The Knight's and their wives as well as some of the most important town's people were also in attendance.

The Council was still at odds with the new King about the marriage. Granted his intended was the sister of one of the commoner Knights but that didn't make her an appropriate Queen in their eyes. They suggested a foreign Princess as a way to gain military support, a need of the kingdom. But King Arthur was adamant and would hear none of it. He was marrying for love not military alliances and that was final.

The King walked up to the dais and stood waiting for the doors to open and his bride to walk through. Out of the corner of his eye he saw some of the Council members standing together in a group. They were up to something and it was obvious. The doors opened and the dark haired beauty started to tentatively walk to the King. When she reached the King and took his hands, the Council members walked out in protest. Arthur did nothing and pretended he didn't see what they had done. He would deal with them later. He gave his bride a smile and a comforting squeeze of her hands.

"King Arthur, is it your intention to become one with this woman?" Sir Geoffrey asked solemnly.

In a voice loud enough that the Council members could hear as they left, Arthur said, "It is"  
O~X~O~X~O~X~

In the days leading up to the wedding the Knights of the Round Table started to make their appearances. Their memories of Camelot came back as they started to gather. Leon was already a part of the group as was Elyan. Lancelot was in Central America working for a children's charity. Percival was the next to show up. Only Gwaine was missing.

"Arthur, I'm telling you he is most likely in one of the pubs in the area we should go round and look for him." Merlin insisted.

"Merlin, I'm not going from pub to pub searching for a lost Knight of Camelot."

"That's where we met him before." Merlin reminded him.

Arthur just glared at him. "We are going out in a few days to celebrate my marriage, we will look for him then."

"But that's only a day or two before the wedding, he will never have time to sober up." Merlin shook his head. Well if Gwaine ever sobered up that is.

"Gwaine that we know doesn't ever sober up. He has too much alcohol in his body to ever be free of it." Arthur laughed. He could still out fight out ride and out talk us all.  
~x~

The night of the 'pub hopping excuse' as Gwen called it came without Gwaine making an appearance. The second pub they entered, Gwaine sat there at the bar and smiled.

"Good to see you all again. Was wondering when you'd get here. What are we celebrating anyway?" Gwaine said already a bit wobbly.

"Arthur is getting married in a few days." Merlin told him.

"To Guinevere?" Gwaine sighed. "I guess I missed out on her, huh?" Gwaine threw his arm around Merlin's shoulders. "You got any prospects? And does she have a sister."

Merlin laughed. "Yes and no she doesn't have a sister." Same old Gwaine.

"That's just not fair, Merlin." Gwaine looked hurt.

"Come on Gwaine we are going to get our tattoo's." Elyan said as they started to leave for the tattoo shop down the street. Each man of the Round Table had worn the dragon silhouette in a circle on the forearm of his sword arm.

Percival was a bit hesitant. "Elyan, do you remember what happened when we did this last time? Lancelot, Leon and I got infected."

"That's because you didn't keep the bandage on it long enough." Elyan frowned. "Gwen told you to, but you didn't."

Arthur looked at them. My knights are girls. "If you don't want to don't, but I for one am going through with it." Arthur went into the shop and showed the man what he wanted. The others looked at each other and followed his lead.

This time Merlin was granted the honor of wearing the 'Knight's Mark'. Actually they held him down.  
~X~

True to their word, the guest list for their wedding was very small. The newly found Knights of Camelot and family were all they wanted to share their day.

To them it was their second marriage. They didn't feel the need for elaborate parties.

The only noticeable absence was Arthur's father. Arthur tried to act like it didn't matter but somehow it did. That man was his father even if he was no longer a king. He tried not to show his disappointment, but Gwen knew it was there.

"Merlin did you try calling him?" Gwen asked for the third time.

"He isn't answering his phone or mobile." Merlin answered her again. "He thinks if he doesn't show Arthur will not get married."

"Do you …. ?" Gwen started to ask then stopped not wanting to know the answer.

"He wants this more than anything." Merlin reassured her. "Luther is just being stubborn because he did not get his way."

"Arthur is upset, Merlin." Gwen frowned.

"He'll be fine once he is your husband again." Merlin put his hands on his shoulders and nodded.

"Then go so I can dress." Gwen laughed and shooed him out.

Merlin went to check Arthur's progress. The groom was struggling with his tie.

"Just don't stand there, Merlin help me." Arthur sighed as Merlin quickly tied the silk tie without difficulty.

"It's just nerves Arthur. Gwen looks beautiful by the way." Merlin smiled and admired his work.

"She does? What am I saying? She always does." Arthur looked at himself in the mirror and started to mess with his hair.

Merlin handed him a hair brush. "Here this might help."

"Yeah right." Arthur looked at the brush then took it and laid it on the dresser. Why am I so nervous? I used to slay bandits and fight wars. Arthur looked at the brush and picked it up and used it.

Merlin tried to keep from laughing as he went back to the guests to get them seated for the ceremony.

Arthur came out and stood by the minister. He was trying to look as calm as he wasn't. His eyes lit up when he saw his bride come out of the other room. She is even more beautiful than last time.

Gwen was beautiful. She wore flowers in her hair just like before. The gown was simple and very similar to the original one except for the sash. This gown had a lavender sash not a red one this time.

The ceremony was strait forward and quick. Their vows were simple and the minister was thankfully not long winded.

Champagne was served and the beautiful chocolate cake was cut and plated.

Gwen led Arthur to a chair and sat on his lap. "Do you remember this part?" She laid a napkin over her skirt to catch the crumbs. Even though they had been practicing Arthur still seemed to make a mess.

"Yes, I believe I do. I also remember the gossip afterwards." Arthur smiled at his beautiful bride. The Court talked of nothing else for weeks.

"No gossip this time." Gwen held a bit of cake on the fork teasingly. We had been scandalous before, now we will enjoy every minute of it.

Arthur took the bite then kissed his bride. He presented her with a bite that she accepted then kissed him. They took turns sharing kisses between bites of cake.

Arthur and Gwen sipped champagne from the matching flutes as toast after toast was given. Gwen had planned on sipping sparkling water but the last pregnancy test failed to show a positive. They had hoped that she was pregnant.

This was a fresh start; a new beginning to give them the life that they had really wanted not the one chosen for them. They had missed out on raising children before but this time they refused to miss out on anything.

After all the guests had left and Merlin was off to spend the night at Freya's. The silence comforted them once again. They cuddled on the sofa. Just being together was a gift. No matter what happened from now on they would handle it together.  
~X~

Gwen was the first to wake the morning after the wedding. She laid there listening to Arthur breathe. There was something very soothing in it. Arthur stirred suddenly. He woke with a gasp. There were times that Arthur had nightmares of the lives he had before, mostly from the wars he had fought in and his many deaths. Merlin said it was a side effect of the spell. She didn't experience it because this was her first life after Camelot.

"Good morning." She sat up and he looked at her. She could see him come out of his nightmare and recognize her.

"Good morning, My Queen." he reached up and caressed her cheek. "Did I wake you?"

"No, I was awake just waiting on you. We have gifts to open and thank you cards to write." She smiled.

Arthur groaned "I thought that was the bride's job."

She playfully pushed on his chest. "You are not getting out of it."

Arthur gave a loud exaggerated sigh. "If I have to then I will. We couldn't have gotten that many gifts."

"There are a few. I'm going to make tea meet me in the lounge."

Arthur watched as she hopped out of bed and headed for the kitchen. He sighed again. Why can't we just stay in bed?

Arthur put on some clothes and went into the lounge. There were a few gifts. They hadn't sent out announcements or anything so few people even knew of their wedding. He decided he liked it that way. He sat by the pile and started to sort it.

Gwen came out of the kitchen with a plate toast and two mugs of tea. She sat the tray on the table next to where Arthur sat on the floor, and then joined him there.

"Guinevere, why are there two gifts from your father?" Arthur looked at the small box and the long one both with Tom's signature on them.

"Oh, that one is from the engagement party." she pointed to the long box. "I never opened it."

"That's right I remember now. He said it was more for me than you. Maybe it's a cricket bat." Arthur grinned when she frowned. He tore the paper and opened the box. He was not prepared for what he saw. Excalibur. He lifted it out of the box and stared at it.

Gwen glanced at Arthur to see what the gift was. She gasped when she saw it. "It can't be."

Arthur put the sword back in the box and grabbed his mobile off the table. He dialed and waited for an answer. "Merlin, get over here, now. There is something you need to see." He paused. "Don't be lewd. It's one of our gifts. Hurry." Arthur disconnected the call.

Gwen looked at the sword. "It makes sense really. It was made by the Queen's father. I doubt he even had a clue what he was giving us."

"Where did it go after I died?" Arthur lifted it again. It glinted in the morning sun coming through the window.

"I don't know. I assumed Merlin buried it with you. I didn't see it after you died."

"I didn't have it in any of my other lives." Arthur carefully stood with the King's Sword. He flicked it slowly at first then faster. "This is my sword. I would swear to it."

There was the sound of a key in the lock. Merlin swung the door open and walked it. "What did you want me to….? He stared at the blade in Arthur's hand.

Gwen broke the silence. "Merlin, why did my father have Arthur's sword?"

Merlin took a deep breath. "The only ones that could keep it safe without it corrupting them is the King's blood line or the blood line of the family that forged it." Merlin paused and looked at Gwen. "Since there was no heir to the throne of Camelot, the only other person that could keep it safe was you or Elyan."

"So you gave it to Elyan after I died?" Arthur stared at the sword in awe.

"Yes." Merlin took another deep breath. "Gwen, I didn't know what you would do if I gave it to you. Elyan seemed the best choice. He agreed to keep it hidden until the King and Queen reunited."

"Wait, I remember a story my father used to tell us. It wasn't a part of the traditional legend so I thought he was making it up." Gwen frowned trying to remember.

"Well?" Arthur was curious now.

"The Great Warlock Emyrs entrusted the King's Sword, Excalibur to the Brave Knight of Humble Birth. The Knight swore an oath on the sword to protect it from those that would use it for evil. He entrusted it to his son who also took an oath on the sword to protect it. The tradition was to continue until the King and the Queen reunited and the Knights of the Round Table were gathered once more." Gwen looked at Merlin. "The Knight was to name his first girl child 'Guinevere' after the great Queen. I'm the first daughter in generations. That's why I was named Guinevere. There is another part of the story about that too but I can't think of it." She sat back against the sofa and frowned again. Gwen sighed. "Most of the written legends are unclear as to where Queen Guinevere actually came from. They range from a foreign princess to a daughter of a baron. None of them ever said that the Queen was a blacksmith's daughter."

"That means you're directly linked to Excalibur." Arthur looked at his Queen. "You are from the same bloodline that you were in Camelot."

"You both are, actually." Merlin said quietly. "So am I. I can trace my blood back to the original Emyrs."

"But I had no heirs, Merlin." Arthur was confused.

"No, but Morgana did." Merlin sighed. "In Camelot's time she had two children a son and a daughter. This is the first generation where Morgana had no son. Only Vivvie."

"Who fathered her children?" Gwen asked.

"During Camelot's time, the son's father was a druid and I was her daughter's father."

"Well, that didn't change now, did it?" Arthur looked at Merlin. Arthur suddenly regretted how harsh he sounded. I didn't mean it to sound like that.

"You know?" Merlin looked shocked.

"Yes, she swore me to secrecy. Father doesn't know." Arthur looked at Merlin apologetically. "He would have killed you. He was so angry at

Morgana for not telling him who Vivvie's father was that he refused to speak to her for years. They still weren't speaking when she died."

"That's awful." Gwen shook her head.

Merlin looked at the sword lying next to Arthur. His eyes clouded. "She was pregnant when she died."

Gwen and Arthur stared at the warlock sitting on the floor with them.

Merlin, sensing their gaze, took a deep breath and answered their unspoken question. "It wasn't mine."

"Then who …?" Gwen started then stopped for fear of the answer.

"I never knew." Merlin's eyes were wet and he brushed them with the back of his hand. She wouldn't tell me.

"So unless we have a son, this is it for my line. Is that what you're saying?" Arthur took a breath.

Merlin stared at the sword and didn't answer.

"Merlin was your daughter the oldest of Morgana's children during Camelot's time?" Gwen asked curiously.

"Yes, the daughter is always first. The first daughter … our daughter … she was born after the fall of Albion. Most lives she doesn't survive her childhood. Accident or sickness takes her. I have only been the father of two of them, Anna and Vivvie."

They sat quiet. All stared at the sword. Each one had their own fear rolling through their heads. Merlin feared for his daughter. Gwen feared her secrets. Arthur feared his mortality.

Gwen sighed and opened the other gift from her father. It was a book. The pages were well worn and the binding had been repaired several times. She opened it up and there in old fashioned script was the story she had just referenced. Behind the story was a family tree starting in the time of Camelot with Tom, her mother, Elyan and herself. She looked up at Arthur and Merlin. "This is the story and the family tree. The Queen's family tree," she whispered.

Arthur looked at what she was holding. "Was that the other gift from your father?"

She nodded too stunned to say anything more.

"Tom knows who we are then. That is why he gave us these gifts." Arthur thought back to his first meeting with Tom. He hadn't let on that he knew anything.

Gwen carefully turned the pages of the family tree. Each son had only one son to pass on the sword. She was the only daughter since the time of Camelot.

"Read it to us, Guinevere," Arthur said. He wanted to hear the story of how his sword was protected.

Gwen carefully turned to the first page and started to read it aloud.

When the story was over Arthur and Gwen looked over to where Merlin had been sitting but he was gone. They hadn't heard him leave. Arthur held out his arms to Gwen who moved into their protection. They sat for a while just thinking about the story Gwen had read.


	7. Chapter 7

**PART 7**

Being Queen was such an overwhelming thing. Those that were opposed to the marriage were even more opposed to her being Queen. She was the only one left to do it no matter how much she hated it.

Today it had been one of those marathon Council meetings where they spoke to her like she was an idiot. She just wanted to go lie down. She dismissed the Council and went to stand. A sudden wave of dizziness hit her and she wavered for just a moment. Merlin, always at her side nowadays, jumped to help her.

"Gwen, let me take you to my chambers. If the headache is that bad, you need treatment." Merlin said with a concerned tone,

"Thank you, Merlin. I think I should. I just don't feel well at all." Gwen let him steady her as she stood. She took his arm that he offered.

Merlin helped her to the old physician's chambers that were now his, and sat her down in a chair. "Tell me your symptoms other than the headache of course."

"I feel light headed and nauseous at the strangest times. I'm tired and this headache will not go away. I've had all of it for weeks. At first I thought it was because I was grieving for Arthur but now I'm not sure." Gwen said wearily.

Merlin took her pulse and looked at her eyes. "Gwen this is no ordinary headache. You are with child." Merlin said finally.

"I can't be. I can't have his child when I don't have him." Gwen started to cry.

"I'm sorry Gwen but at least you will have a piece of him and Camelot will have an heir." Merlin knew that was little consolation for the newly widowed Queen.

"I don't care about giving Camelot a heir." Gwen brushed away her tears and took a deep breath. "I just want Arthur back and if his child is all I can have then I must be glad for it. This must stay a secret for as long as we can keep it."

"That's a good idea. We don't want to give anyone a reason to cause trouble." He caught himself. "Which, of course, won't happen. You go rest now and I'll tell them you have my orders as physician to rest."

"Thank you Merlin", Gwen says. She got up and walked slowly to the chambers she once shared with Arthur and laid across the bed. She hugged his pillow and tried to keep from crying again.  
O~X~O~X~O~X~

They had just moved in to the new house and some things were still in boxes in the garage. As far as Gwen was concerned, some things were staying in boxes. Arthur's football trophies were definitely staying in the garage.

"Arthur, where is the tinsel for the tree? I can't see it in the box." Gwen pushed around the Christmas decorations in the box one more time to make sure.

"It's in the bag on the stairs." Arthur called from the kitchen where he went to fix them tea. I miss Merlin, especially when I'm the one making tea.

Gwen went over to the stairs and there in the shopping bag was the tinsel and a few new ornaments they had just bought. "I found it. Are you making tea or supper?" Please say tea.

"I'm not allowed to make supper. You said so after the chicken incident." Arthur grimaced. I really didn't mean to set it afire. He walked into the lounge holding two mugs of tea and set them on the tray next to a plate of biscuits on the side table.

Gwen looked up at him and bit her lip to keep from laughing. At least he was trying. "Do you think the tree is large enough?"

"If it was any bigger we would have to cut a hole in the ceiling. Really Guinevere did we need to get the biggest one on the lot?" Arthur looked at the tree and frowned. I nearly pulled a muscle getting the thing inside.

"It wasn't the biggest." Gwen went to stand next to him. He is right. It was the biggest. "We are going to need the step ladder for the top."

"Merlin can float them up." Arthur joked. I have no idea where the step ladder is.

Gwen gave him a playful slap on the arm. They both laughed.

Just then the bell rang and Arthur went to answer the door. It was Merlin and Freya. They were staying for the holidays. Arthur looked at Gwen and they started laughing again.

"What's going on?" Merlin said curiously.

"Nothing, come in. Do you want some tea?" Arthur said.

Freya nodded. "Please, it's really cold out tonight."

Arthur smiled and headed back to the kitchen.

"I'll help." Merlin followed Arthur into the kitchen. When they were in the kitchen, Merlin looked at Arthur seriously. "Did you find one?"

"No I had to have one made. The woman looked at me like I was insane. I took the lavender dress to take measurements off of. You know the one that hugs her in all the right places." Arthur took a moment to think about Gwen's 'right places' before turning to Merlin. He handed Merlin a mug of tea and another for Freya. "What did you decide on for Freya?"

"I bought her a bracelet with frogs on it." Merlin admitted.

"Merlin, you're lucky she likes you." Arthur laughed as he picked up a plate of sandwiches and headed to the lounge.

"Arthur, we need the step ladder. It's in the garage behind the door." Gwen told him.

"Alright." Arthur sets the plate on the tray and heads for the garage. So that's where we keep it.

As soon as he was out of sight Merlin looked at Gwen and asked, "Did you find them?"

"Yes and I can't believe how hard it was to find them." Gwen grinned. "I found a man who makes them for films."

"It's not like they sell chainmail and armor at the local shop." Merlin handed Freya her tea and sat down.

"Quiet, Merlin, he will hear you." Gwen giggled. "I had to leave them in the boot of my car. They were just too big to bring in without him asking questions."

Merlin grinned. He couldn't wait to see the reaction when they gave each other presents from the medieval time. They had no idea that the other had the same idea. He was a little worried about the bracelet for Freya. It had been a quick decision. Maybe Arthur was right.

Gwen leaned over and started to pull decorations out of the box. Arthur came in with the step ladder. "I still don't see why Merlin can't just float them up there." Arthur looked at Merlin and grinned.

"How would he do that?" Freya said as she took a sip of tea. Merlin looked at her and shook his head in disbelief.

Gwen went to straighten up and started to wobble on her feet. Arthur put down the step ladder and grabbed her before she could fall. "Guinevere, are you alright?"

"I just got a little dizzy. It's nothing. Maybe I should sit down and have a sandwich or something." Gwen pushed Arthur's hands off as she sat down.

"Has that happened before?" Merlin looked at her concerned.

"Yes and I've been nauseous." Gwen looked up at Arthur. "I think it's time to take a test." They had agreed not to take a pregnancy test until there was a good chance that it was positive.

"Do you want me to go the druggist to get one?" Arthur kneeled in front of her. He was trying not to get too excited. They had been disappointed before.

"There is one in the drawer in our bathroom." Gwen caressed his cheek. "I'll take it in the morning."

Arthur nodded. He took her hand from his cheek and kissed her palm. "You're the nurse so I yield to your decision."

She leaned in for a kiss and he obliged with a soft lingering kiss. "Thank you. Now let's eat and then we can decorate the tree. She picked up a sandwich." Please, let it be positive. I want this so much.

Arthur sat on the floor and took a sandwich then looked up at Gwen. Please, let it be positive. She was so disappointed last time.  
~X~

Gwen gave Merlin the keys to get the boxes out of the boot of the car for her when she and Arthur finally went to bed. Arthur snuck back down and placed her gift under the tree and another under the sofa. He looked curiously at the three boxes with his name on them. He went back to snuggle with Gwen.

They sleep restlessly waking early. Gwen got up and went into the bathroom to take the test. She sighed as Arthur met her at the door on her way out. He's impatient.

"What did it say?" Arthur said tentatively. I'm impatient.

"We have to wait Arthur. The test takes a few minutes." Gwen looked at him nervously.

"Sorry, I forgot. Why don't we go down and open gifts?" Arthur smile mischievously .

"That sounds like an excellent idea." Gwen grabbed her robe and put it on.

They walk down stairs. Gwen carried the test with her, so that they will know what it says right away.

Even though they woke early Merlin and Freya were already downstairs. The smell of bacon and eggs was wafting from the kitchen.

"Merlin is cooking." Arthur was gratefully amused.

"Yes, I can smell it." Gwen wrinkled up her nose

"Are you all right?" He worried the smell may cause her to be ill.

"Yes, I'm actually hungry. I haven't been nauseous until the afternoon." Gwen smiled.

"That's strange. I thought it was supposed to happen in the morning." Arthur frowned.

"Not always. If I am pregnant, it can happen at any time of the day." Gwen looked at him and sighed.

"Come here and sit with me." Arthur went over to the tree and sat down in front of it.

Gwen sat on the floor beside him. The alarm on her watch went off and she looked at Arthur. "Its time." She looked at the test strip and gasped. "I'm pregnant!" She threw her arms around Arthur and they fell back on the floor.

Arthur pulled her close and sighed. Finally, we will have a family.

Merlin came out of the kitchen with Gwen's frilly lavender apron on. "Did you take it? What did it say?" Oh please be positive.

"We're pregnant!" Arthur said laughing as he held Gwen tight. Gwen smiled through her tears. "My best present this Christmas well so far."

"I am so pleased." Merlin couldn't grin any wider if he tried. "Breakfast is ready, if you're hungry."

Gwen laughed. "I'm starved. Thank you, Merlin."

They ate the large breakfast that Merlin had made. Gwen actually ate quite a lot. Arthur couldn't stop smiling.  
~X~

After clearing up the breakfast mess, and Merlin really made a mess, they came into the lounge and sat on the floor to open gifts.

"Arthur, why don't you go first?" Gwen smiled.

"Don't have to ask me twice." Arthur pulled the largest of the boxes from the tree. He tore the paper and opened the box. "Armor and a helmet! I love it." He pulled the next over and opened it. Arthur picked up the chainmail and held it up in front of him and laughed.

"Open the last one Arthur." Gwen was thrilled at his reaction so far.

Arthur pulled over the last one and opened it. The last box was padding, a tunic and cloak. All of which were Camelot red. The Pendragon crest was embroidered on a patch on the cloak and on the front of the tunic. "Guinevere, it's perfect. I can't wait to try it all." He leaned down and kissed her.

"Merlin you're next," Gwen said. Arthur takes a box from the back of the tree and hands it to him.

"What did you get me?" Merlin looked at the box in wonder.

"Merlin, you idiot, open it." Arthur laughed.

Merlin opened the box and pulled a silver dragon out of the box. Merlin laughed.

"What else do you give a Dragon Lord?" Gwen giggled.

"Freya is next," Arthur said. He pulls a box out from under the tree and passes it to Freya.

"Thank you," Freya looked at the box with anticipation. She opens the box to find a silk scarf the color of cool water. She gasped. "It's beautiful!"

Gwen looked at Arthur like 'told you' and giggled.

"Arthur, I have something for you." Merlin reached under the chair and handed a box to Arthur.

Arthur opened the box and found a golden crown. "Merlin I know this crown. It was my favorite. It's light. Where did it come from?"

"I hid it away." Merlin pulled another box out from under the chair and handed it to Gwen.

Gwen looked at the box and then back at Merlin. She opened it and gasped. "The tiara that belonged to Ygraine? Did you hide it too? But I thought we were buried …"

"No, not with those but the heavy formal ones." Merlin explained.

"Guinevere, you should open yours next." Arthur handed the large box to her.

Gwen tore the paper, opened it and looked at the beautiful gown of lavender silk. "I can't believe we did this. I love it. We can dress as we were and have a portrait done." Gwen giggled.

"Well then you will want this." Arthur pulled a box from under the sofa and handed to her.

Gwen opened the jewelry case and inside was a diamond and amethyst necklace. She threw her arms around Arthur and kissed him.

Merlin just watched in wonder with a large grin. He looked at Freya and handed her the bracelet box.

Freya smiled at him and opened it. "It's frogs, I love frogs. Thank you, Merlin." She kissed Merlin. "Here is yours." She hands him a neatly wrapped package.

Merlin blushes as he opens the package and finds a book on herbal medicine. Merlin smiles and kisses her.

Freya handed Gwen a box. "This is for both of you."

"Thank you, Freya." Gwen opened the box and inside was a silver wine set. "It's beautiful"

"That would look perfect in our room, don't you think. Maybe water not wine." Arthur looked at the gift and smiled at Freya.

"Merlin and I saw it at a shop when we were antiquing last month." Freya was glad they were pleased.

Gwen and Arthur looked at each other and said in unison "antiquing" then burst out in laughter.

Arthur was the first to recover."Merlin, you are such a girl."

"Thanks," Merlin said. Yeah, but I'm not a clotpole.


	8. Chapter 8

**PART 8**

The alarm bell sounded as soon as young Jacob found the King. The guards were questioned and they swore they saw nothing. The room was undisturbed except for a word written on the wall in the King's own blood. "REVENGE". Arthur looked from the bed to where the word was written. He knew that his father hadn't put it there so it must have been the murderer. Merlin looked at the dagger still plunged in the kings chest.

"Arthur, I know who did this." Merlin looked at Arthur seriously.

"Who is it then, Merlin?" Arthur looked at his father's cold lifeless body and sighed.

"Look at the dagger, Arthur. Where have you seen it before?" Merlin pointed to the King.

Arthur walks over to the bed and pulls the dagger from the King's chest "Morgana, but how did she get in here."

"She used magic to get in and out and I'd say she used it to write that on the wall too. It's too perfect to have not been done with magic." Merlin turned to stare at the wall.

Arthur grimaces. "Call the Knights. We will ride out to search for her."

"She won't be found and she will expect you to search for her in anger. Stay here and wait for her to come to you." Merlin shook his head.

"So she can catch me alone." Arthur ran his hand thru his hair.

"Better to meet her here on your own terms than to be ambushed somewhere unfamiliar by surprise."

Arthur looked at Merlin. Merlin was having one of those wise moments. "Come on Merlin I need to inform the council."  
O~X~O~X~O~X~

"Father, what do you mean make sure to get a paternity test? The child is mine. I have no doubt." Arthur stared at the older man in disbelief.

"I'm just saying Arthur that she may not have been completely truthful with you. She may have taken a lover when you were on one of your business trips."

"You think that my wife would betray me? Did mother betray you? Maybe I should ask for a paternity test for myself."

"ARTHUR!"

Arthur sighed. "She has never given me any reason to believe it's not mine and I am sure that she would never betray me. I know you don't trust her but I do." Arthur paused but his voice was still angry as he threatened his father. "If you want to be a part of your grandchild's life I suggest you learn to respect its mother." Arthur threw the files he had in his hand in his case and stormed out the door.

Luther Penn stood watching his son stride angrily to the lift through the glass doors. He threw the files he was holding across the room. He rubbed his left arm and grimaced. Luther sighed and then went to retrieve the files from the floor. He took three steps and then he clutched at his chest and collapsed.

It was several hours before the cleaning crew came into the conference room and found him there. Luther was unconscious and pale. The young man that found him was so afraid that he could barely speak to the 999 operator. He was taken to casualty immediately after the ambulance came for him.  
~X~

Mike, an orderly from the casualty, came to the nurses' station on the geriatric floor. "Hey girls do any one of you know a 'Guinevere Penn.' She supposed to be a nurse at this hospital."

Carol looks up from the chart she was reading. "I don't know any one by that name. Wendy do you know a nurse named 'Guinevere Penn'?"

Wendy shook her head as she came out of the drug cupboard.

"Did someone mention my name?" Gwen asked as she was coming down the hall towards the nurses' station.

"You are 'Guinevere Penn'?"

"Yes that me. Why?" Gwen smiled.

"There's an old man downstairs that says that his son Arthur is married to Guinevere and she works at this hospital as a nurse." Mike looked at her.

"Is his name Luther Penn?"

"Yes that's the bloke."

"Has anyone called Arthur?"

"We thought he was mental but they wanted me to check just to make sure." Mike looked apologetic. "We tried the number he gave us but it went to voice mail."

Gwen picked up the phone and dialed Arthur's mobile. It went to voicemail. Then she called the house land line and waited.

"Hello?" Freya's voice answered.

"Freya, its Gwen. Is Arthur there?" Gwen started to rub the baby bump. She heard a thump.

"Guinevere, are you alright?" Arthur's voice finally.

"Yes, but your father is in casualty." She looked at Mike and he made a gesture to his heart. "Arthur you need to get here strait away."

"I'm on my way." She heard the receiver hang up.

"Carol, I need to get down there."

"Go on and we will say a prayer for the poor man." Carol patted her on the shoulder and Gwen smiled thanks then followed Mike to the lift.

When she arrived, she went straight to the cubicle where Luther was. The doctor looked up at her and frowned. "Gwen, what are you doing down here?"

"Guinevere?" Luther said weakly

"Yes sir, I'm here and Arthur is on the way."

"They couldn't reach him. He turned off the stupid mobile."

"He forgets to charge it that's all. Is there anything you need?"

"Arthur and Vivianna. I want to see my granddaughter. Guinevere, I'm sorry for what I said."

"Now's not the time, sir. I'll go call the nanny to bring Vivianna here. I'll just be outside there." Gwen patted his hand and looked at the doctor.

They went into the hall to speak. "He had a massive heart attack. I don't know how he survived this long. The cleaners found him in a conference room. He won't survive till morning. I'm sorry." The doctor said shaking his head.

Gwen nodded and went to call Vivvie's nanny to bring her here.

Arthur was there before she hung up the phone. Gwen looked up at him and Merlin in surprise. Arthur came towards her.

"How did you get here so quickly?" Gwen asked.

Arthur looked at Merlin who gave a sheepish grin.

"Oh, alright then. He's in that cubicle. Arthur they found him in a conference room. He had been there for hours. There is a great deal of damage to his heart. The doctor says he will not survive. I called Vivvie's nanny to bring her. "

"Are you sure that's a good idea?" Merlin asked. "She was here when her mother died. She had nightmares for months."

"He wants to see her." Gwen sighed. "Maybe if you explain to her what's happening. She may react better this time."

Merlin nodded. I hope that helps.

"Merlin, does Vivvie know who you are to her?" Gwen asked.

"Yes she does. Morgana told her but told her never to tell anyone. She called me 'Daddy' when we were alone after the funeral." It was the most wonderful moment of my life.

"It's good that you came then." Gwen looked at Arthur who was hesitating at the door. "What's wrong?"

"We fought about you and the baby this afternoon. I left him in the conference room. That was at half past six. He was there all that time." Arthur was near tears. I shouldn't have left him.

"That's what he meant by 'I'm sorry'." Gwen sighed. "Just go see him, Arthur. This may be the only chance you get to say that you love him."

Arthur nods and opens the door and goes in. "Father, I'm here."

Gwen sighs and goes to the waiting area to wait for the nanny and Vivvie. Merlin comes with her.

"I had Freya call everyone so they can help if there is a need." Merlin looked at the floor.

"Thank you, Merlin for getting him here so quickly and being there for us." Gwen hugged her friend.

"It's my pleasure Gwen. You know I would do anything for the two of you." Merlin blushed. "I'm just worried for Vivvie and how she will get through another death so close after her mother."

"Merlin, why didn't you get her after Morgana died?

"There were no records stating I was the father. Morgana did it that way to protect me, so she said. All I wanted was my daughter but I had no claim." Merlin knitted his brow. "She was afraid of what her father would do. He cut her off and refused to speak to her because she wouldn't tell him I was the father."

"Why didn't you tell him?" Gwen asked.

"I tried. He laughed and said that his daughter would never touch anyone like me. He said that I was covering for her because I was smitten with her." Merlin put his head in his hand. "He had no idea how much we loved each other. That was when I left for a while. When I came back Morgana was gone, moved out. The next time anyone heard anything was the night of the accident."

"I'm sorry Merlin." Gwen put her arm around his shoulders.

Merlin patted her hand. "Maybe you and Arthur will let me spend time with Vivvie." He tried to smile.

A woman with a dark uniform and a dark haired little girl came into the waiting area. Gwen stood and waved her over.

"Aunt Gwen! Nanny says Grandfather is dying." Vivvie looked at Merlin. She ran to him and threw her arms around his neck. "Daddy, I'm frightened. Is he going to die like Mummy?"

The nanny stood frozen in surprise at what her charge had just said to the man who had pulled his child into his lap.

Merlin held her close and told her not to worry that he was here for her.

Gwen seeing the woman's shock, said quietly to her. "Nanny Benson, if you want to go she will be alright with me."

"Yes ma'am", she said. Then she remembered something. Nanny Benson pulled a large thick envelope out of her bag and handed it to Gwen. "This came with the child when she came to live with Mr. Penn. I held on to it for her. It was in her mother's personal papers."

"Thank you, I'll see that my husband gets it." Gwen held it and looked at it.

"It's not for your husband. It's for him." She nodded at Merlin. The woman left without another word.

Gwen looked up and watched the woman walk off. She turned to see Vivvie nestled in Merlin's arms, quietly crying.

She turned back around to see Arthur coming towards them. Gwen held out her arms to him and he gladly accepted the embrace.

"Merlin, my father wants to see Vivvie." Arthur held out his hand to his little niece.

Merlin set her down and smiled encouragingly at her. Vivvie gave him a kiss on the cheek and went to take Arthur's hand. Arthur led her to the cubicle.

"Merlin, the nanny said that this is from Morgana. It came with Vivvie to Mr. Penn's after her death." She handed him the envelope.

He took it and put it in his coat pocket. "I'll look at it when things calm down."

"Aren't you curious as to what it is?" Gwen asked.

"Yes, but now I need to focus on Vivvie." Merlin said.

The outside door opened and the Knights came in. They saw Gwen and Merlin in the waiting area and came over and sat down.

Carol and Wendy were coming off their shift and they brought down Gwen's bag and coat. "How bad is it?" Carol asked.

"He's not going to survive long. My husband and our niece are in there now. Thank you for bringing my things."

"Nonsense child, we will keep you all in our prayers." Carol said.

"Gwen, who are all these men?" Wendy eyed the good looking Knights wistfully.

"They are our friends. Arthur calls them 'the Knights'. They are here for support." Gwen smiled at the group of good looking men. Her brother sat at the end looking bored. Leon and Gwaine looked like they had just come from the pub. Percival was half asleep. It didn't matter because they were there.

"Come on Wendy. This isn't a good time to meet men." Carol tugged on her coat sleeve. "Good night Gwen."

"Alright," Wendy sighed. "Good night Gwen."

Gwen smiled. Just then Vivvie ran past her straight for Merlin. Gwen looked in the direction she came from and Arthur was standing there. He waved her over. "Excuse me," Gwen said. She went to Arthur.

"Gah and that's her husband?" Wendy whispered to Carol. "He's gorgeous. How did she get so lucky?"

"She doesn't drool." Carol grabbed her arm and pulled her outside.

"He wants to see us together. He says he has something to say to us both." Arthur ran his hand through his hair.

Gwen nodded and went with him.

Once inside they came close to the bed. Luther looked up at them both. "I … I'm sorry for everything I did to you both. I didn't mean to make things difficult or hurt your feelings." He looked at Gwen. "I can see that you make him happy. Take care of him and your child. See that Vivvie gets everything that I had hoped her to have. She needs a woman in her life. Please forgive me."

Gwen patted his hand. "It's alright, sir. You were just saying how you felt. There's no fault in that. I will take care of them all. I promise."

"Father, it's all right. You should rest." Arthur looked at his father so pale and weak. It was almost too much for him to bear.

Gwen glanced at the monitors. They had been put on silent. It was most likely done for Vivvie's benefit, so she wouldn't be frightened. The oxygen level was flashing. She stepped around Arthur and peeked at his chart. It had a 'do not revive' order on top. She stepped out to find the doctor just as he was coming to check his patient.

"His oxygen level is down and I saw the do not revive order." Gwen said quietly

"Yes, he insisted on signing it first thing." The doctor said as he started into the room.

Everything was flashing now on the monitors.

"Can't you do something?" Arthur looked at the doctor.

"He signed a 'do not revive' order so there is little I can do."

The monitor showed straight lines now. The doctor checked for signs of life and there was none. "I'm sorry, he's gone," he said then he left.

Arthur felt like he was in a nightmare. Gwen took his hand and led him out. "Arthur, we must tell Vivvie."

"I can't. Guinevere, I need air." Arthur rushed out the door and stood outside the cubicle for a moment then he went through the outside door and just let the night air wash over him.

Gwen saw him go and walked to the waiting area. Merlin looked up. Vivvie has fallen asleep in his arms. Gwen bit her lip and shook her head. Merlin nodded and tightened his arms around his daughter.


	9. Chapter 9

**PART 9**

The young dark haired man paced the room. "Is there nothing that can be done?"

"She was gravely injured, My Lord," said the old woman who acted as healer for the druids. "This was powerful magic used against her."

"It was Emrys. He threw some magic spell at her. He was angry because Mordred had just mortally wounded King Arthur. He killed Mordred then turned on my mother."

"Your mother had no right siding with that evil creature. She is the King's sister. She should have stood with him not against him."

"I told her but she would not listen." He dragged his hand through his dark hair.

"Devon?" A weak voice from the bed called out.

"I'm here, Mother." He takes her hand. It is cold as he tried to warm it between his own.

"The throne is yours. You are the last of the Pendragon line. Fight for what is yours my son. Devon, do you hear me?" Morgana whispered to her son.

"Yes Mother, I hear you but there is no more kingdom. You and Mordred destroyed it. There is no throne for me to take."

Morgana drew a shuddering breath. "I loved him once. Both of them and they turned their backs to me. Take the throne, Devon. It is yours." She took another shuddering breath and then no more.

"Mother, you died for nothing and I'm sorry." He turned to the man at the door. "Prepare the funeral pyre. I want her respected."

"What about the throne of Camelot and Albion?"

"It means nothing to me. I want no part of that madness."

"Yes, My Lord." The man walked out the door.  
O~X~O~X~O~X~

The funeral for Luther Penn was quiet and stoic. Just the family and a few business associates were present.

Arthur and Gwen left quickly after the service to see to the wake arrangements. Arthur was pale and quiet behind a pair of sunglasses. Gwen held his hand tightly and never let go.

Merlin and Vivvie held hands as they walked to the cars. Vivvie pulled at his hand. "Daddy, can we go to see Mummy's place?"

"What place Vivvie?" He stopped and crouched down to her level.

"Her final resting place," she said. "That's what the minister said. Grandfather was in his final resting place. Where is Mummy's?"

"Come with me, it's over there." Merlin pointed to a lovely bed of flowering bushes.

They walked over and Vivvie read the plain stone marker.

MORGANA PENN

Vivvie looked down at her mother's grave. "We don't have any flowers."

Merlin whispered a spell and a bouquet of forget-me-nots appeared.

Vivvie looked at the flowers and gasped then looked back at her father. "How did you do that?"

"Magic," Merlin said. "Come on now, let's get going. Your aunt and uncle are waiting for us."

"Alright." Vivvie let him lead her away. She shut her eyes tightly and a single white rose appeared next to the flowers. She looked back to make sure and then she walked with her daddy to the waiting car.  
~X~

The wake was held at Arthur and Gwen's home. There were more people at the wake mostly employees and more business associates. It was obvious that Luther Penn had few friends. Everyone came up to Arthur and gave their condolences. Arthur was still pale and his sunglasses had been hiding red rimmed, bloodshot eyes. Gwen moved through the guests to make sure all were tended.

Merlin and Vivvie came in and went straight for the kitchen. Vivvie sat at the kitchen table as Merlin prepared her a plate of food. Gwen came in to check on them.

"Everything alright?" Gwen asked.

"Yes I think we will stay here for a bit." Merlin looked at Gwen then glanced at Vivvie.

"Good idea," she said. "Merlin did you see what was in the envelope yet?"

"No, I haven't had a chance." He sat the plate in front of Vivvie who smiled up at him. "Eat something. It will be a while till tea."

Vivvie nodded and looked at the plate then took a bite.

Merlin went over to his coat and pulled out the envelope. He opened it. Inside were documents with official seals on them. Among the papers was a DNA report stating that the father of Vivianna Penn was Merlin Emrys. Merlin leaned up against the wall and then slid to the floor. The proof I needed.

"What is it Merlin?" Gwen looked at him. He was pale and shaking.

He held up the DNA report to her. Gwen looked at it and gasped.

"The rest of these are custody papers." Merlin looked at the other papers in his hand. "She was mine all along and he kept her from me." Merlin rubbed his watery eyes.

Vivvie looked her father obviously upset and she got up and hugged him. "It's alright, Daddy. Don't cry."

Arthur walked thru the door and looked at them. "What happened?"

Gwen smiled and whispered to him. "Merlin has the documents he needs for custody of Vivvie. Morgana had set up an arrangement for him and there is a DNA report as well."

"Good," Arthur nodded. "That's one thing we don't have to handle. She needs her father." Arthur turned to Merlin. "Merlin, get off the floor. You and Vivvie need to eat and then decide where you're both staying tonight. There is plenty of room here till we can get you both settled. I don't think Freya's flat is that large, is it?"

Merlin looked at Arthur in surprise. "No, I guess it's not." He smiled. "Come on my poppet let's sit and eat something."

Vivvie got up and looked at her father. "Who is Freya?"

"She … she … is my special friend." Merlin blushed as he realized there was much Vivvie and he didn't know about each other.

Arthur and Gwen slipped out of the kitchen and back into the guests.


	10. Chapter 10

**Part 10**

The morning was grey as if in mourning still. Arthur stood at the doors of the throne room with Merlin at his side as always.

"When was the last time we stood out here like this waiting for a ceremony?" Arthur asked.

"I can't remember was it your wedding to Elena or when you were named regent." Merlin scratched his head. It had to have been the regent thing.

"Thanks for mentioning the two most unnerving days of my life."

"Well, there is still the wedding," Merlin grinned.

Arthur shot him a glare.

"Oh and Gwen's coronation is coming up as well."

"That one I am looking forward to." Arthur took a deep breath as the trumpets sounded. The doors opened and he started the long walk to the throne where he would sit as King.

Merlin slipped in behind him and made his way around the outside to stand with Gaius.

Arthur reached the steps of the dais and kneeled. Out of the corner of his eye he saw a flash of lavender and his nerves calmed instantly. He repeated the set vows clearly. Sir Geoffrey placed the crown on his head and he rose to face his subjects. Shouts of 'Long Live King Arthur' and loud applause resonated through the throne room. He looked at Gwen and smiled. She was crying tears of joy. He looked at Merlin wearing that silly grin of his and took a deep breath. It was going to be alright as long as he had them for support.  
O~X~O~X~O~X~

Arthur looks at the stack of work on his desk and then the clock. It was going to be another late night. Every night had been a late night since his father died. I want to go home. He looked through the pile one more time to make sure there wasn't anything that couldn't wait. He stood up and stretched. He put the files in his case guiltily. At least I can be at home and work too. He grabbed his coat and headed for the lift.

He came in to find Merlin helping Vivvie with homework and a delicious smell coming from the kitchen,

He left Merlin and Vivvie undisturbed and went into the kitchen. Gwen was basting a roast chicken. He stood in the door until she had pushed it back in the oven.

Gwen turned and gasped. "Arthur you're home."

"I couldn't stand it anymore. I had to come home. I think I will come home every night and just bring work with me that way I can still be with you."

"Sounds good," Gwen smiled. "Remember when we would do our paperwork together?" Most times it ended up on the floor.

"Yes, in the royal study and I also remember we had supper there many nights while we worked. What do you say to me sitting at the table and doing my paperwork while you make supper?"

"I like that. I miss not having you here at night now." Gwen poured a cup of tea and sat it on the table next to where he had sat with his case.

"And when you go back to work?" Arthur took a sip of tea.

"Arthur, I was thinking about not going back after we have the baby. I don't want to miss out on anything. Can we afford it?" I don't want to miss a second.

"Yes, we can and I was going to suggest it but I didn't know how you would feel."

Gwen patted her baby bump. "We have a baby coming and Merlin and Vivvie. There is a lot for me to do."

"Merlin and Vivvie are staying then?" Arthur looked up and nodded. They had better be staying.

"Yes," Gwen sighed. "He told Freya today. I don't think Merlin ever really got over Morgana. I believe that's why he was never able to commit to Freya."

"Your right," Arthur agreed. "That whole situation was a mess. I'm glad it's finally straightened out. Well the part about Vivvie at least is solved. There really isn't anything we can do about his broken heart."

"Vivvie will heal it." Gwen smiled as she looked towards the lounge where Merlin and his daughter were sitting.

"I have to take a trip next week to check out the American side of the operation. I'll try to be quick. We don't have much time left before the baby comes." I hate travel.

"I get nervous every time you travel now that we are so close. It seems there is a lot of travel to do."

"At first, then I can start to delegate things out. I was never good at that but I'm going to have to learn."

"Yes, you do." Gwen laughed. "No quests for you!"

Merlin and Vivvie came into the kitchen. "Is dinner almost ready Aunt Gwen?"

"It will be ready in a few minutes. Why don't you set the table?" Gwen handed Vivvie the plates and silver. Vivvie smiled and went to set the dining room table.

"Merlin, are you coming back to work soon? I need the help." Arthur looked at him.

"Yeah, I'll be back on Monday. I talked to Vivvie about it and she understands. Arthur, I still want to pick her up at school for a while. I can bring her home then come back to work."

Arthur looked at Gwen who nodded. "Alright Merlin, do that for now, but you will need to make arrangements soon. You decided to stay with us, then?"

"I would like it for now; maybe later we will get our own place." Merlin smiled.

"Somewhere close Merlin so we can be there if you need help." Arthur looked at his friend and nodded. "You are family after all."

"Thank you both," Merlin grinned. Family, yes we are.

"Merlin, could you put the chicken on the table? I'll get the potatoes. Arthur, could you get the salad?" Gwen instructed them.

As they sat down to the evening meal, Arthur resolved to never miss a night unless it was an emergency.


	11. Chapter 11

**PART 11**

Gwen had been in labor for nearly three days, when the midwife told her to push. Merlin stood at her side giving her support and holding her hand. This was unusual because men were rarely allowed at a birth but the Queen had requested him to be present as he was the Court Physician and a member of the Council.

"Push Your Majesty. Push hard."

Gwen pushed as hard as she could and screamed. She gripped Merlin's hand so hard it hurt him.

"One more push, You Majesty."

Gwen pushed again and then there was silence. She looked up at Merlin. "What happened? Why is it quiet?"

Merlin went over to where the midwife was trying to get the little baby boy to breathe. She looked up and shook her head.

Merlin took a deep breath. This was what she waited for and she will still have nothing. He turned back to the bed and that's when he saw it. BLOOD. She was bleeding from the birth. He held out his hand and said a spell but it didn't work. Then he tried another. It didn't work.

"Merlin, I want my baby. Let me see my baby." Gwen said weakly.

"He's gone, Gwen. He didn't survive his birth." Merlin said quietly as he took her hand again.

"I want to hold him, please Merlin." Gwen insisted. Tears were welling up in her eyes.

He could not deny her what may be her last request. He carefully wrapped the child in a clean towel and handed him to her.

"He looks like his father. Merlin I'm cold can I have another blanket." She was starting to shake.

He nodded and the midwife came with a blanket. He tried another spell and then another. Blood was soaking through the blankets

"Gwen, I can't stop the bleeding. Can you hear me?"

"Yes, Merlin I hear you. We are going to see your father, my sweet. I'll say hello for you too, Merlin." Her eyes closed and she breathed one last shuddering breath and she was gone.

Merlin's knees gave out and he fell to the floor. Tears started to stream down his face. He prayed to the gods the spell he said the night Arthur died would bring them back. It had to work.  
O~X~O~X~O~X~

Gwen had been in hard labor for an a little more than an hour when the alarm bells started to go off on the monitor.

Arthur head jerked to the sound. "What the hell is that?"

"Get the nurse now Arthur" Gwen said seriously. I'm not losing this child.

Arthur looked confused and hesitated.

"DO IT NOW. DAMN IT." Gwen yelled at him.

He ran out to the nurses' station. "The alarms are going off, please hurry. Call her doctor."

A sweet faced nurse named Amy came in to check the monitor. "It's ok, love. We will call the doctor. Looks like a dip in the heartbeat."

"Tell him I want a c-section now." Gwen demanded.

"There's no need to get upset, love." Amy said trying to calm her.

"I want a c-section now, damn it. Do you hear me? What doctor is here now? I want to speak to a doctor now."

"I'll get the doctor on duty." Amy leaves the room.

Arthur looks at Gwen. "What does that mean 'a dip'?" he was beginning to be afraid. Gwen reaction to the alarm was extreme.

"The baby is in trouble. Its heartbeat slowed down. That's what set of the alarm." Gwen explained.

"Oh God!" Arthur grabbed her hand and looked at the monitor. We can't lose this child.

"What seems to be the problem?" The on duty doctor said as he came in the room.

"I want a c-section now." Gwen said as she squeezed Arthur's hand.

"The nurse said the dip was slight and didn't last long."

"I don't care. I want the c-section now. Do you hear me? NOW DAMN IT!" Gwen screamed at him. Why are these people so thick?

The doctor winced then nodded and left.

Amy came back in. "Gwen, we are going to take you to surgery now." She looked at Arthur. "You can come but you need to change and sterilize."

Arthur nodded and followed them down the hall. He was too afraid for them both to speak.  
~X~

After the drama of his arrival, the sweet baby boy slept in his mother's arms after being suckled. He was pink and perfect. This time.

Gwen was tired and sore but alive. This was a good day all around. She was surprised when she looked at his face for the first time and he looked like the child born still all those centuries ago.

"Will you let me hold him now?" Arthur held out his arms to take his son.

"Not yet. I just want to hold him a little longer." Gwen sighed. "You got to hold him right after he was born."

Arthur sighed. She was right they had handed him the baby right after he was born. He remembered the look of surprise on Gwen's face when she saw him. I guess she thought it was a girl.

Merlin knocked at the door. "May I come in?"

"Yes Merlin, come meet our boy." Arthur said proudly.

Merlin walked over to the bed and looked at the baby in Gwen's arms. He gasped. "Gwydre!"

"What did you call him?" Arthur asked.

"Arthur, remember that was one of the names we had chosen before …." Gwen reminded him.

"Yes but why would Merlin know that?" Arthur looked confused.

"I must have told him." Gwen shrugged. "Arthur, could you get a nappy from the nurse? He needs a change."

Arthur nodded. "Sure, I will be right back."

Merlin checked to make sure he was down the hall. "Gwen, that is Gwydre!"

"You think so too? Then I'm not imagining it." Gwen looked at her boy and smiled.

"No, you're not. But there is one way to be sure. Does he have a mark?" Merlin looked at her.

"A mark?" Gwen looked confused.

"I wrapped him when I handed him to you. There was a mark on his right leg." Merlin reached over and pulled the blanket back to reveal a crescent shaped mark on the baby's right thigh. "He's Gwydre. He's the Prince."

Gwen looked at her baby and blinked away tears. "You are my sweet aren't you?"

Arthur came back with the diaper. Gwen laid him on the bed and changed him.

"Now, may I hold him?" Arthur asked impatiently.

"Yes," Gwen smiled. "Gwydre go to your father now."

"Are we really going to name him that?" Arthur frowned as Gwen put the baby in his arms.

"Yes, we are because that is his name, Arthur." Gwen smiled at Merlin.

"Well then we will have to have more to use up the other names we picked." Arthur kissed Gwydre's forehead. "Would you like a little brother or sister, Gwydre?"

Gwen looked at Arthur like he was mental. She laughed.

"Arthur, she has to heal before you can make more." Merlin shook his head and laughed.


	12. Chapter 12

**PART 12**

The white marble slab read:

ARTHUR PENDRAGON, KING OF CAMELOT

He stood before the tomb of his friend and King. He hadn't been here since he laid Arthur to rest. The Knights were off trying to keep Albion together but Merlin knew it was a lost cause.

His mission this day was to lay the Queen and infant Prince to rest. He had brought them to this place with magic, as he had Arthur. The location of their graves must remain secret for the spell to work.

Merlin raised his hands and the top of the tomb rose and moved off and softly came to rest on the ground next to the tomb. He stepped up and looked at the man in full armor with the Pendragon crest emblazoned on his tunic.

"I'm sorry, Arthur. I couldn't keep her safe." Merlin whispered.

Merlin looked to the stretcher. Gwen dressed in her signature lavender silk with all the trappings of a queen. In the queens arms, the little prince was wrapped in red silk.

He raised his hands again and she lifted off the stretcher and came to rest at Arthur's side. The three of them were together in death if not in life.

After making sure all was just right, he lifted the slab off the ground and guided it to rest on top of the tomb. There was one last thing to do. He magically inscribed the top of the tomb with the names of the new occupants.

GUINEVERE PENDRAGON, QUEEN OF CAMELOT  
GWYDRE PENDRAGON, PRINCE OF CAMELOT

Merlin sighed. He bowed in respect one last time and disappeared in thin air.  
O~X~O~X~O~X~

"Merlin, take me to my grave." Arthur said one night at a late dinner.

Merlin looked at Arthur with a look of surprise. "What do you mean take you to your grave?" He never asked that before.

"I want to see where I'm buried." Arthur looked at him.

"Arthur, you have been buried many times." Merlin looked confused. Please don't let him ask for the tomb.

"No, Merlin, I want to see where I was buried as King." Arthur insisted. What's the big deal?

Gwen looked at the two of them from across the dinner table and frowned. "Arthur, you are buried in Glastonbury. I have no idea where I am. I should be the one asking where I was buried." Gwen looked back at her plate.

"You are buried with Arthur, but not in Glastonbury." Merlin said. I guess I should but …

"Then who is buried in Glastonbury?" Gwen asked. "The legends say that Arthur was buried at the Tor of Glastonbury."

"I don't care what the legends say. That's not where I put you. You're together in a secret place." He glanced at Gwen. "The bodies in the grave at Glastonbury are Lancelot and the Lady Elena. He also died at the Battle of Camlann and the Lady died of the fever soon after. I set it up as a decoy for grave robbers."

"You didn't see to my burial?" Arthur looked at Gwen suspiciously.

"I was too distraught to even get out of bed those first few days. I told Merlin to take care of it. Merlin, you said we are together." She looked at him questioningly. Please let him be with us.

"Yes," Merlin said. He knew what she was asking. He gave her a nod to confirm her unspoken question.

Gwen stood and started to clear the table. She looked at Merlin and he could see the pain in her eyes. I need to go before I cry.

"So are you going to take us?" Arthur asked. Well are you?

"The only way to get there is magic and I'm a little rusty at my teleporting spells. Not as much need for them as there used to be. Let me brush up and I'll let you know when we can go." Merlin picked up his plate and went into the kitchen where Gwen was loading the dishwasher. I was hoping to avoid this but he won't let it be.

Gwen looked to make sure Arthur was still in the other room. "Merlin, you put the Prince with us?" She asked quietly.

Merlin looked back to Arthur and answered her quietly. "I put him in your arms."

"Is that why he came back as well? Because he was resting with us?" She asked.

"He was in your womb the night I said the spell that's why he was reborn. I just thought that he should rest with you, that's all." Merlin explained. Where else would I put the child?

Arthur brought in the last of the dishes. "Why do you two have your heads together?" They are whispering again about something.

"It's nothing." Merlin started to scrape the plates and rinse them as Gwen started to make tea.

"Merlin, I think I should tell him," Gwen said. I can't hold it in any more.

"Tell me what?" Arthur frowned. Oh now I get to know.

"We are not alone. There is someone buried with us." Gwen started.

Arthur looked at Merlin and Merlin shook his head. "It's not me."

"Then who is it?" Arthur demanded.

"Our son, the Prince, is buried with us." Gwen started to cry.

The bowl that Arthur had been holding crashed to the floor into a thousand pieces. It took a moment before he could speak. "We had a son. What was his name? What did he look like? How old was he when he died?" Why didn't they say anything?

"His name was Gwydre." Merlin said. "He looked exactly like he does now."

"Arthur, he died at birth and I died right after giving birth to him."

"Oh my god." Arthur sat on a chair at the kitchen table. He rested his head in his hands. "Why didn't you tell me?" He looked up at Gwen. "So that's why you wanted the c-section." She was so insistent. She literally commanded them.

"I … I'm sorry." Gwen started to sob. She ran out of the kitchen and towards their son's room.

Arthur stood and followed her.

Merlin watched as they left. He was glad Vivvie was already asleep. She didn't need to hear these things. He sighed and finished clearing up the dishes then got the broom and dustpan out and cleared up the floor. He went upstairs to check Vivvie and then he went to his room.  
~X~

"Oh god!" Arthur said as the place he appeared in was spinning around him. I'm gonna throw up.

Gwen wasn't looking too well either. I think I'm gonna throw up.

Merlin scowled. I warned them.

Merlin looked over at the tomb, undisturbed through time. He walked over and ran his hand over the inscription.

Arthur took a deep breath and let his head clear. He looked at the marble tomb. It was plain with no ornamentation. He was grateful for that. He looked over at Gwen who looked pale and smiled weakly. Merlin must still be rusty.

Gwen was the first to walk to the tomb. She stood on the side opposite Merlin looking at the names inscribed on the top of the tomb. She touched Gwydre's name. "My sweet."

Merlin looked at her. She had a tear in her eye. I can feel her pain.

Arthur came up behind her and laid his hand next to hers. He leaned his head down to rest on her shoulder. My son is in there.

This was too much for Merlin to bear. "We should go." Merlin said softly. "I don't know what the air is like in here."

Gwen kissed her fingertips and placed the kiss on Gwydre's name. "Goodbye, my sweet. I'm ready, Merlin."

Arthur nodded silently. He was too upset to even speak.

Merlin motioned them to step back where they had been. He took their hands and said the spell. They all disappeared into thin air.


	13. Chapter 13

**PART 13**

"It has been an honor Merlin." Arthur laid his hand on his friend's shoulder.

"What are you talking about?" Merlin looked at him confused. "We are not going to die trapped in this cave."

"Merlin, there is no air and those rocks are too large for the two of us to move. Leave it to my crazy witch sister to bury me alive." Arthur started to tear up thinking of Guinevere.

"Arthur, I can get us out of here but you're not going to like it." Merlin took a deep breath and waited for a response.

"What are you going to do?" Arthur looked at him like he had lost his senses. "Only a sorcerer would be able to get us out of here."

"Or a warlock," Merlin grinned mischievously.

"Same thing," Arthur shrugged.

"Really not but I'll will explain that later. Right now we need to get out of here." Merlin stood and reached out to the blocked cave entrance. He looked back at Arthur and grinned. "You might want to take cover."

"Fine," Arthur grumbled. He moved behind a large boulder in the cave. "What are you going to do ask the rocks nicely to move?"

Merlin laughed then said the spell in a loud commanding voice. His magic surged as his eyes glowed golden. The rocks flew out of the entrance with great force. He turned around to look at Arthur.

Arthur stood there with his mouth open for a second, wide eyed at what he had seen. "You're a sorcerer!"

"No, I'm a warlock," Merlin shook his head. "Come on, I'll explain the difference." Merlin headed for the cave entrance.

"How long have you used magic, Merlin?" Arthur demanded as he followed him.

"I was born with magic. That's why I'm a warlock." Merlin looked at him. "If I chose to use magic instead of it choosing me then I would be a sorcerer. Good thing I am a warlock as many times as I have had to use magic to save your Royal backside."

"Oh Gods," Arthur looked at him. "I'll never be able to execute you, will I?"

Merlin laughed. "Not that you'd want to, anyway."

"Merlin, I think we shouldn't tell anyone about this." Arthur looked at him seriously.

"Who would believe it? You tell everyone that I'm an idiot, remember." Merlin grinned at him.

"Well you are a …. Wait, can you turn me into …. something?" Arthur looked a little afraid suddenly.

Merlin looked at him and grinned wider then nodded.

"Oh Gods," Arthur mumbled. He felt a little sick in the pit of his stomach. He suddenly realized he was lucky Merlin was friend not foe.

Merlin laughed as he went off to see if he could find their horses.  
O~X~O~X~O~X~

"VIVVIE!" Merlin called up the stairs.

"She was just there with Gwydre playing." Gwen looked over at Gwydre sitting in his playpen. "I can't imagine she has gone that far."

Merlin frowned then looked worried. "She hasn't answered me. She always answers me." Please be upstairs.

Merlin took the stairs two at a time. He looked in her room then froze. He couldn't believe what he saw. Vivvie had her stuffed bunny floating in the air.

"Vivvie," Merlin whispered. My daughter has magic!

She turned and he saw the golden sparkle in her blue eyes. Startled, she let the bunny fall. "Daddy I'm sorry. Mummy said I should never let anyone see."

"It's alright." Merlin sighed and held out his arms to his daughter. "I'm your father and I have magic too. There is no need to hide it from me. I will teach you how to control it."

She ran into his arms. "Thank you, Daddy." Merlin scooped her up and carried her down the stairs.

Gwen looked up as they came down. "I told you she didn't go far."

"She was in her room levitating her bunny." Merlin smiled proudly. "She was very good at it too"

"She was what?" Gwen looked startled. She has magic?

"I was practicing my magic, Aunt Gwen. Daddy said he will teach me." Vivvie mirrored her father's smile.

"She has magic. I knew you did but … " Gwen frowned. "Should we tell Arthur?"

"Tell me what?" Arthur said as he walked in the front door.

"Arthur, I didn't hear the car." Gwen turned to give him a quick kiss. Oh he will not like this.

"Vivvie has magic." Merlin said proudly.

Arthur nodded. "That makes sense. She is your daughter after all. I don't think her mother had magic. Well not this time at least."

"No, she didn't but the bloodline is there." Merlin agreed.

"You will teach her not to explode things or make her dolly dance when we have company." Arthur looked at Merlin seriously.

"I will teach her when and how to use her gifts properly. I promise," Merlin vowed. Merlin grinned mischievously. "Are you still angry about that time I exploded the watermelon all over you?"

Vivvie looked from her father to her uncle and giggled. "Was it a very large one?"

"Yes," Merlin laughed. "It was a very, very large one. It went everywhere! Oh, I'm teaching her that too."

"See! That is something you need to teach her not to do." Arthur scowled. Gwen let a giggle escape from behind her hand causing Arthur to glare at her. "It went everywhere even up my nose."

"Uncle Arthur is correct. Only do magic when I am with you for now. When you're older I'll teach you how to blow things up." Merlin shot a teasing glance at Arthur as he carried Vivvie into the kitchen for milk and biscuits.

"Merlin!"

"Yes Arthur?" Merlin turned back around and grinned.

"Just teach her to be careful," Arthur warned. "Not everyone is used to having magic around them like we are."

"I know, Arthur. I remember what it was like to hide my gifts. At least in this house she and I can be ourselves." Merlin said seriously.

Gwen smiled. "We wouldn't want you … or her … to feel otherwise Merlin."

Arthur nodded as he picked up Gwydre. "Remember, there is no shame in being proud of your child, Merlin. I know I am proud of mine."

"Arthur, you realize that Gwydre has the same bloodline as Vivvie, don't you? He could have magic, too." Merlin said as he walked through the kitchen door.

Arthur looked at his son in his arms then at Gwen. "That will never happen, will it?"

"He's right, Arthur. It is possible. Remember he is here through the use of magic. Merlin's spell brought him back to us." Gwen reminded him.

Arthur took a deep breath and shook his head. "No, I won't believe it until he actually does magic."


	14. Chapter 14

Part 14

EPILOGUE  
In the years to follow, the family grew. Gwen and Arthur had two more sons and a daughter. In later years the house would fill on holidays with grandchildren and even great grandchildren.

Merlin finally found love again and a doting stepmother for Vivvie. Merlin had a son but he did not have his father's magic.

Vivvie grew in power and with her father's help also in proficiency. There came a time when her magic surpassed his. It was a very proud day for Merlin when his daughter became more powerful than he.

Gwydre inherited the King's Sword. His grandfather, Tom had taught him the sacred oath of the Guardians. When his eldest son was ready he would make the oath on the sword and the tradition will continue on.

The spell had run its course and would not repeat. There was no longer a need for it. They had everything they had ever wanted and more.

FOR THE LOVE OF CAMELOT!


	15. Guardians Of The King's Sword (from CH6)

**THE GUARDIANS OF THE KING'S SWORD**

The Great King Arthur of Camelot and Albion was dead.

The King's Great Sword, Excalibur, had to be protected. The Great Sword Excalibur was for Great King Arthur's hand only.

There were few that the Great Sword Excalibur would not corrupt with its immense power. There were only two choices as a Guardian for the Great Sword Excalibur. The Great King's direct line or the direct line of the Humble Blacksmith that forged the Great Sword.

The Great Warlock Emrys, a trusted member of the Great King Arthur's court, knew what must be done. He was the only one who knew of the Great Sword's humble beginning. The Great Warlock Emrys was the one that took it to the Great Dragon, Kilgharrah, to be burnished with the Magic of The Old Religion.

The Great King Arthur had no direct heirs.

The Humble Blacksmith however did have an heir. The Brave Knight Elyan, brother to Queen Guinevere, was the only son and heir of the Humble Blacksmith that forged the Great Sword Excalibur.

The Great Warlock Emrys entrusted the King's Great Sword, Excalibur, to the Brave Knight of Humble Birth. The Brave Knight of Humble Birth swore an Oath of Loyalty on the Great Sword Excalibur to protect it from those that would use it for evil. When the Brave Knight of Humble Birth was nearing his death, he entrusted it to his son and heir who also took an Oath of Loyalty on the Great Sword Excalibur to protect it. As was the tradition, the Oath of Loyalty was sworn on the Great Sword Excalibur from the days of Camelot, to be continued by every heir to follow. The Great Sword Excalibur must be protected at all cost. It was to never leave the heir of the direct line of the Humble Blacksmith until the True King's return.

The Great Warlock Emrys had cast a Spell of Return on the dying breath of the Great King Arthur. The Spell of Return was to return the Great King and the Queen that he truly loved. There were conditions that would have to be met to insure the identity of the True King and his Queen. Only a girl child from the Humble Blacksmith's direct line could become Arthur's Queen. This Spell of Return would unlock the memories of the True King and his Queen from their time as Camelot's Sovereigns. All that was required was True Love's Kiss.

The Great Warlock Emrys had one more request of this honored family. The Brave Knight and his descendants were to name their first girl child 'Guinevere' after the Great Queen that hailed from the Humble Blacksmith's line.

Only when the Great King and his Queen were reunited in marriage was the Great Sword Excalibur to be turned back to Arthur's hand. With the Great Sword Excalibur in the True King's possession, the Knights of the Round Table would gather once more. Once reassembled, the power and bravery of the Knights of the Round Table put to use once again to protect and serve all of Albion.

ALL HAIL THE GREAT KING ARTHUR PENDRAGON!

ALL HAIL QUEEN GUINEVERE OF CAMELOT!


End file.
